Dulces de colores
by Yunmoon
Summary: continuacion de Fobia de amor. -Verde, amarillo, rojo, rosa... no importa, con que siempre estes aquí todo da igual-. ¿De que hablas?-. Contesto sin entender. -Nada-. .::SasuSaku::. -¿Cita matrimonial?-. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Dulces de colores.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Agridulce.**_

* * *

Los pasos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, siendo la última era lo mínimo que se podía esperar. Mire mi reloj de muñeca corroborando que iba a muy buen tiempo, incluso podría llegar temprano. Sonreí y comencé a caminar más rápido, sabía que amaba la puntualidad, y después de todo me había costado mucho hablarle bien para que yo me tomara mis anchas y quedara mal con él. Me detuve en una ventana y mire através del cristal, como me lo suponía el estaba abajo esperándome. Comencé a correr para llegar cuanto antes a la entrada, era extraño pero aun se me hacía raro el hecho de verlo todos los días después de clase…

-Haruno… por fin te dignas en aparecer-. Me dijo separando la espalda del árbol, le sonreí mientras caminaba a su lado.

-No es mi culpa que siempre quieras llegar una hora antes-. Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Siempre tan infantil Haruno-. Me dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, fruncí el ceño y mire a otro lado.

-Y tu siempre tan arisco Neji-. Le dije mientras comenzaba a correr, hoy habíamos quedado ir a verlo, era una sorpresa para que se alegrara mínimo una vez al día. Me detuve y rodee a Neji y me subí a su espalda. -¿Me llevas de caballito?-. Le dije ya arriba de él.

-No lo creo-.

-Gracias Neji-san, por eso te quiero-.

_**STOP…**_

_Han de estarse preguntando ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Simple._

_Después de nuestro proyecto Neji y yo nos hicimos amigos, y después de su rompimiento con Tenten –por algo que deseo no mencionar- nos hicimos más unidos, nuestra amistad es de lo mejor, Neji es muy atento, aunque sea tan serio y me de ganas de dormir cuando le toca dar estúpidos discursos de quien sabe que por quien sabe que… o si, porque estaba remplazando a Sasuke por unos días… _

…_**continuemos.**_

-Contigo no se puede Sakura-. Me dijo, sonreí porque muy pocas veces me decía Sakura, casi siempre era "Haruno esto…", "¿Por que no te callas Haruno…?" y Haruno todo, me gustaba más cuando me llamaba Sakura. -¿Y le dijiste que íbamos?-.

-No, es una sorpresa. Recuerda que nos enojamos la última vez y le prometí que no lo iba a verlo jamás. Así que voy para disculparme y que pasemos un rato, juntos… los tres-. Finalice, esperando que no haya notado la verdad.

-No voy a estar ahí, si tienen algo no me metan en sus peleas, la última vez lo pague cara y esta vez no te voy a ayudar-.

Neji era muy listo como para que yo le mintiera. Fruncí el ceño mientras me sujetaba mejor, Neji iba caminado y yo iba arriba de él. La verdad es que confiaba mucho en él, aunque a veces fuera un poco frió y grosero conmigo. Me divertía mucho el hecho de ir con él de esta forma, sabía que él odiaba todo esto, yo no a ser sincera se me hacía divertido porque al se enojaba y así gestos muy graciosos. En el camino estuvimos hablando de nuestro día, el cual siempre era emocionante para mí, aunque claro a veces era muy aburrido porque mientras él no regresara yo no podía entrar a la sala 3, porque Sasori cerraba la sala y Naruto hacía sus tareas… ¡Naruto hacía sus tareas!, nos habíamos percatado que Naruto sin él tenía mucho tiempo libre, que incluso le daba tiempo de hacer su tarea… raro pero así eran estos chicos.

Pronto llegamos frente a la gran mansión de un salto baje de su espalda, mire la cas ay luego voltee a ver a Neji con ojos de perrito, pero el muy desgraciado ya se estaba yendo, me hizo una seña de despedida y yo tuve ganas de aventarle mi mochila. Respire hondo y me acerque al botón del timbre, suspire una vez más y lo apreté.

-¿Si?-.

-Soy Saku…-. No me dejo terminar por que las puertas ya se estaban abriendo. Hace más o menos una semana que no iba, cosa rara porque yo siempre iba todos los días en la tarde, siempre me ayudaba a hacer tareas o luego no las hacía por hablar todo el día con él o… hacer otras cosas. Al entrar fue recibida por las empleadas, aunque se comportaran muy amables la realidad era que todas me querían acecinar, desde el día que él me presento como su novia comenzaron a tratarme bien.

-El joven esta en su habitación-.

-Muchas gracias-.

Comencé a caminar escaleras arriba, recordé que la última vez que vine fue el viernes pasado, Neji me acompaño, sucede que nos enojamos por mi culpa, porque yo quería a fuerzas llevarla a un parque de diversiones y el se rehusaba, Neji salió mal parado, recibió un golpe mío y el libro de él en su cabeza, me fui muy molesta. Ahora tenía que disculparme, lo extrañaba mucho. Toque la puerta dos veces y luego escuche del otro lado un "Adelante". Entre un podo dudosa, él estaba leyendo un libro acostado en su cama. Me miro.

-Pensé que no querías verme jamás-. Me dijo volviendo a mirar su libro y volteando la página. Infle las mejillas. Cerré la puerta despacio y luego corrí a él y me le eche encima.

-Perdón, lo siento mucho. Prometo no obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, te lo prometo… Sasuke-kun-. Sentí pronto como Sasuke me regresaba el abrazo, no sabía lo feliz que me sentía cuando hacía eso. -¿Me perdonaras?-. Le dije mirando a los ojos, Sasuke me beso la frente.

-Claro, ya extrañaba tus visitas molestas-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo infle las mejillas.

-Mejor cállate y dame un beso-.

Mis labios se acercaron a los suyos un poco rápidos y nos besamos, Sasuke besaba muy bien y yo trataba de no quedarme atrás…

_**STOP…**_

_Si, ya deben de imaginárselo, Sasuke-kun y yo ya somos novios. No se lo dije inmediatamente como lo planee, la verdad es que recibí ayuda de Haruhi y Neji. Me daba pena hablar con él después de haberme dicho que me amaba. Y recuerdo exactamente lo que paso ese día… por cierto fue hace dos meses atrás…_

_**Flash back**_

_Yo evitaba a Sasuke a toda costa. A veces me entraba mucho coraje y me daba ganas de hablarle, pero otras me tragaba el coraje y lo evitaba. Haruhi se había enojado tanto que no me hablaba y cuando me hablaba era para insultarme por no decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía por él. Neji y yo hacíamos el trabajo lo mejor posible, para ser sinceros no nos costaba mucho, con las tutorías que me daba diario se me hacía más sencillo. Después de dos semanas de no hablarle me sentía verdaderamente deprimida._

_Yo iba caminando hacía la sala 3, el pasillo estaba solitario por la hora, eran las 6, hoy había reunido todo el coraje que me había tragado todos estos días, pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar di media vuelta, tragándome todo mi coraje, tenía tanta pena de verlo, yo ya sabía lo que el sentía por mi, pero a mi se me hacía más difícil. Y entonces fue cuando sentí un empujón en mi espalda, algo resbaloso en el suelo… y las escaleras a mi cercanía estaba apunto de caer…_

_-¡SAKURA!-. Escuche, voltee a ver quien era y me sorprendí, Sasuke me tomo de la cintura y fue el quien termino en el suelo, yo estaba sobre él… el me había salvado._

_-¿¡Sasuke-kun, estas bien!?-. Estaba asustada, el tenía una cara de dolor en el rostro._

_-Si… ugggh-. Se quejo me levante de prisa de encima de él._

_-¿Estas bien?-. Le dije preocupada… y sin querer toque su pierna._

_-Ugggh… creo que me lastime la pierna-. Me dijo… lo mire a los ojos comprobando que realmente estaba muy herido._

_Pronto vinieron por él. Fui con él a la enfermería, se había fracturado la pierna y tenía un par de moretones en el cuerpo, ahora estaba durmiendo. Yo no me separe de él en ningún momento, temía que le pasara algo en mi ausencia. Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sonreí al verlo bien y no pude evitar no abrazarlo._

_-¿Estas bien?-. Me pregunto mientras colocaba sus brazos débilmente en mi cintura._

_-No seas idiota, y preocúpate por ti, no por mí-. Le dije._

_-Llama a mi padre… por favor-._

_Asentí con la cabeza mientras salía corriendo, no quería tardarme y dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. Pase por varios alumnos pero cuando pase a un lado de Karin me detuve._

_-Si que eres torpe, como te atreves a molestar a Sasuke-kun-. Me lo dijo, con "educación" no podía ver su rostro, continúe con mi camino ignorándola, no tenia tiempo para sus conversaciones estúpidas._

_Llegue totalmente agitada a la dirección, la secretaria me vio y se levanto. -¿Estas bien?-._

_-Si… pero necesito hablar con Uchiha-sama-._

_-Ummm… claro pasa-. Abrí la puerta y observe como el director leía unos documentos y luego escribía algo en su computador, cuando me vio dejo todo._

_-¿Pasa algo Sakura-san?-. Me pregunto sonriendo e indicando que me sentara, yo no me moví en ningún momento._

_-Director…-._

_-No me digas director, solo dime Fugaku-. _

_-Fugaku-sama… Sasuke-kun esta en la enfermería y necesit…-. _

_Se levanto repentinamente y comenzó a caminar, yo le seguí desde atrás, caminaba muy rápido y yo apenas podía seguir sus pasos. Llegamos a la enfermería, yo estaba algo agitada pero el director estaba como si nada. Entro y observo a Sasuke, este levanto la vista y vio a su padre._

_-¿Estas bien?-._

_-Si, papá. Pero no quería hablar contigo sobre mi estado… es sobre lo que paso-._

_Mire a Sasuke… me acerque a él lentamente. -¿Sabes quien hizo esto?-. Dijo su padre._

_-Esto no era para mí… Tenten Gesaki, Karin Tatsuka y Ino Yamanaka… Tenten Gesaki empujo a Sakura, Ino Yamanaka fue quien coloco aceite en el suelo y Karin Tatsuka… estoy seguro que ella fue quien lo planeo, era la única que estaba en el lugar…-. No podía creerlo, Ino y Tenten… eso era falso, no podía ser cierto… porque ellas… ¿eran mis amigas?_

_-Gracias Sasuke… descansa-._

_Sasuke asintió y luego su padre salió. Para ser francos yo estaba muy preocupada, Sasuke se había arriesgado por mí y yo era una desagradecida. Lo mire, era mi oportunidad perfecta, deseaba decirle todo, ya no podía seguir así._

_-Saku…-._

_-Sasuke-kun yo te amo-. Le dije bajando la cabeza y de forma rápida. _

_Sasuke tuvo que ir a casa… tenía que estar dos meses y medio en reposo… pero antes de marcharse, nos habíamos hecho novios._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_Neji y Haruhi me habían alentado mucho, claro aunque de cierta forma gracias a Tenten, Ino y Karin fue que todo sucedió. Estaba fue la razón por la cual Neji termino con Tenten. Las tres se fueron con suspensión… En fin el director me había dado un permiso especial a mi y a Neji para visitar a Sasuke todos los días, y claro que lo hacía, Neji a veces me acompañaba y otras no, aunque casi siempre iba conmigo…_

… _**continuemos.**_

Pase todo el día con Sasuke, el me ayudo con mi tarea de Historia, por cierto, yo también le llevaba sus tareas y luego me tocaba repartirla a cada profesor, no me molestaba, además que yo hacía todo lo que podía por Sasuke. Conversamos un poco más y cuando dieron las seis tuve que irme, ya que el director o Fugaku-sama como yo le digo, me dijo que tenía que estar a las ocho en el instituto. Lo bueno era que a Sasuke le quedaba solo dos semanas más de reposo y luego lo tendría de regreso conmigo.

Ino ya no dormía conmigo, la verdad es que la habían transferido al ala sur, junto con Tenten y Karin, sucede que me entere que existía un ala sur, en fin ellas estaban ahí. Por lo mientras yo dormía sola en mi habitación, aunque a veces Haruhi se colaba a mi cuarto y dormía conmigo, recordábamos nuestros viejos tiempos viviendo juntas. Por hoy estaba muy agotada, me di una larga ducha y luego salí, me seque el cabello y me puse la pijama, por hoy ya tenía suficiente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estábamos en medio de la clase de matemáticas, Neji y yo hacíamos equipo en esta materia, debía de decir que había veces que lo veía ausente, yo sabía más que nadie como él quería a Tenten, pero al ver lo que me hizo no lo dudo, simplemente dijo "Tú y yo… ya no somos nada". Eso si que me dolió hasta a mi. En fin. Estábamos por el cuarto problema cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, entro el director de una forma extraña, todos miramos a esa dirección.

-Disculpa Asuma… necesito urgentemente a Sakura-.

Asuma-sensei asintió con la cabeza, me levante de mi lugar de una forma algo lenta pero decidida, y fui junto al director. Lo mire un tanto preocupada, si me necesitaba urgentemente debía pasar algo muy malo. Lo seguí en silencio, el paso primero a hablar con su secretaria y luego siguió conmigo desde atrás… el abrió la puerta pero para mis sorpresa me empujo dentro y cerro la puerta, yo estaba por caer de espaldas cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba.

-¿Me extrañaste?-.

Mire atrás sorprendida y luego me aleje de él. -¿Tu que haces aquí?-. Mire sus ojos, este sonrío con sorna, fruncí el ceño, no había cambiado nada.

-Nee… solo estaba de paso, no es para que te pongas agresiva…-.

-Contigo no se sabe que va a pasar, me largo-. Él era para mi como un niño chiquito del cual debía tenerse mucho cuidado, nunca se sabe que te pueda hacer… es un impulsivo y a la vez calculador e idiota.

-Oye… ¿Sabes a quién ha visto hace dos horas?-. Me dijo tomándome la muñeca… lo mire tratando de decir "Crees que me importa". –Haruhi no ha cambiado nada-. Luego me inspecciono, yo alce una ceja ante su mirada. –Pero tu si, pensé que cuando las viera de nuevo serían como antes-.

-Bueno, ya me voy, me has interrumpido en matemáticas-.

-Me olvide que la chica era nerd-. Me dijo soltándome la muñeca y sonriendo… como lo odiaba.

-No me digas nerd, que me gusten las matemáticas no demuestra nada-. Le dije cruzándome de manos y frunciendo de nuevo el ceño.

-Ese es el problema… a la gente normal no le gustan las matemáticas-. Mis ojos se abrieron… ¿Me estaba diciendo anormal?

-Si serás animal… además, a ti que más te da-. Dije, voltee totalmente hacía la puerta dispuesta a irme. –Me voy-.

-Ey, que tu fuiste la que empezaste, yo vine aquí con mi mejor disposición de saludarte y tu me respondes groseramente-.

Suspire y baje los hombros, tenía razón, además, era un buen amigo. –No-. Le respondí.

-¿No?-.

-No te extrañe-.

-Sigues igual de pesada que siempre-. Me dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Es broma, claro que te extrañe, por cierto ¡que haces por aquí?-. Le dije dando media vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de los años él seguía siendo igual.

-¿No sabes?-. Negué con la cabeza al no saber a lo que se refería. –Bueno, pues debes saber que dentro de una semana habrá aquí un evento cultural, donde todos los clubs abrirán las puertas para todos, este año nuestra institución será el invitado de honor… espero verte con un bonito traje de anfitriona Sakura-. Me dijo sonriendo.

-No… ni lo sueñes-. Le dije con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Entonces te pediré-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Nada, olvídalo-.

-Ahhh… la razón por la que el director me llamo fue ¿por ti?-.

-Si, le dije que quería ver a una amiga-.

-Creo que el director realmente se deja manipular…-. Lo dije en un susurro, no me imaginaba al director Uchiha siendo manipulado por el idiota ese.

-Bueno, creo que tu "fabulosa" clase de matemáticas te espera-.

Y entonces sonreí aunque el no entendiera. –Realmente me gusto estar contigo este momento-. Y sin más salí.

Él era un muy buen amigo de mi infancia, recuerdo que me obligaba a jugar con él, aunque yo siempre me negara era divertido pasar horas y horas hablando y jugando. Pero cuando cumplió 6 años tuvo que irse un tiempo a el extranjero, claro, siempre todos los días me hablaba para recordarme que regresaría por mí, y cuando se refería por mí era para fastidiarme. Tiempo después regreso, yo ya tenía 9 años, asistía a una escuela pública a el otro lado de todo Tokio, él llego un día a casa insistiendo a papá que me dejara quedar con él, mi papá acepto viendo su coraje y firmeza. Estudie en su casa por dos años, era llegar a su casa temprano –la cual es una mansión- tomar 4 horas de clases y luego hacer tareas, gracias a eso pude adelantarme un año en la escuela, y mi papá tuvo que pagar para que me aceptaran… si, realmente tengo un año menos, se supone que ahora tendría que tener 14, pero como no me aceptaban en ningún colegio por mi edad mi papá decidió que eso sería lo mejor. Después de esos dos años los padres de mi buen amigo decidieron que lo mejor era que el continuara en una escuela normal y eso significo nuestra separación total. Desde entonces no lo había visto.

-Director… me voy-.

-Claro Sakura-.

Me dirigí a mi salón, pero comprobé que la clase ya había terminado fruncí el ceño y entre por mis cosas ya que la siguiente hora era de química en los laboratorios. Me acerque a Neji y me colgué en su cuello, era divertido molestar a este chico.

-Yo estoy de vuelta-.

-Ya lo note-. Me dijo con sarcasmo, me baje de su cuello y el me miro.

-¿Para que te necesitaba?-.

-Para nada, solo quería que viera a alguien-.

-Hmp-.

-Vamos se que te mueres de curiosidad, pregúntame-.

-No-.

-Aunque sea te diré. Volví a ver a un amigo…-.

-Que bien-.

-¡Sakura!-. Mire al frente encontrándome a Haruhi jalando del brazo a Hinata, como ya lo había mencionado yo soy un año mayor, por eso Haruhi estaba en el mismo salón que Hinata. Muchos me habían preguntado porque pero no les respondí, que se murieran de la curiosidad –nótese la malicia de mis palabras-. –Hola-.

-Hola, hola Hinata-. Le dije tomándola y separándola de Haruhi, la pobre Hinata estaba un poco mareada.

-Hola Sakura-san-. Me respondió mientras sus ojos estaban en espiral por todo el jaloneo de Haruhi.

-Oye-. Me dijo Haruhi con emoción.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Verdad que no ha cambiado nada? Suigetsu sigue siendo igualito que siempre-.

-Si-.

-Me dijo que te avisara que nos vendrá a buscar-.

-¿Vendrá?-.

-Si, nos quiere llevar a un lado-.

-Dile que no puedo, iré a ver a Sasu…-.

-A mí-. Su voz me hizo sorprenderme un poco.

Vire la vista y sonreí. Y le salte encima. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías hoy?, hubiera ido a verte-. Le dije mientras rozaba mi mejilla con la de él. Sasuke siempre me hacía sentir mejor, porque mis días eran buenos pero con él eran mucho mejor.

Todos me veían a veces de una forma rara, era difícil creer que yo me comportara así y tenían razón. Después de estar segura de mis sentimientos y de todo volví a ser yo, aunque este tiempo fuera como comer un _dulce verde _fue genial, porque me supo _agridulce _a veces muy dulce y otras veces algo amargo, pero siempre delicioso. Sonreí a Sasuke y le di un casto beso, realmente lo amaba.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno, esta como verán es la continuación de _**Fobia de amor**_, una idea que se me ocurrió ayer mientras tomaba un delicioso capuchino. Bueno, Suigetsu hace una parición en esta continuación, es importante así que póngale atención, bueno disfruten este nuevo fic –aunque no tan nuevo-. Nos vemos._

_**Sayonara**_

_**.::Yunmoon::.**_


	2. Organizando el festival Cultural

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Dulces de colores.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Organizando el festival Cultural.**_

* * *

Estar con ella era lo mejor, era dulce, calida, entusiasta y todo lo que yo nunca sería. Nunca podría sonreír tan abiertamente como ella, nunca podría tratar tan bien a las personas como ella, nunca podría ser como ella, porque Sakura era Sakura y yo, siempre sería yo. Al llegar casi no tenía tiempo de verla, como presidente del comité escolar tenía muchas responsabilidades y entre ellas era organizar el festival cultural, para mi era una perdida de tiempo y lo peor de todo era que este año el invitado de honor era el estúpido colegio de un imbécil. La semana fue suspendida para que tuviéramos tiempo de organizar todo. Sabía que ella se esforzaba mucho, no solo por ser un evento de la escuela, sino por mi, todos los días iba a verme, según ella para comprobar que estaba bien.

-Estoy bien Sakura-.

-¿Enserio? Hoy te ves más pálido que de costumbre, ¿estas comiendo bien?-.

-Sakura, estoy perfectamente bien-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Si. Ahora vete-.

-Me preocupo por ti-.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero estoy algo ocupado-.

-Vendré en un rato-.

Ella se comportaba como si fuera mi madre, y se lo agradecía de sobre manera, era la única que siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, no entendía como podía quererme tanto si yo al principio solo la estaba utilizando. Se me hizo sencillo estar con ella para demostrarle a mi padre que nunca podría conmigo, al final yo salí siendo el estúpido y la única ganadora fue ella.

-Sasuke-sama, el director desea verlo-.

Gire la cabeza hasta observar a la secretaria, una chica algo joven, que estuvo detrás de mí por mucho tiempo, realmente era muy guapa, pero era una estúpida, no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, todo lo que hacía aquí era ordenar papeles, hacer llamadas y hacerle los recados a mi padre, parecía más su sirvienta que su secretaría, el comité escolar hacía todo por que ella no sabía hacerlo. Comencé a caminar a la dirección, sabía que mi padre siempre quería hablar conmigo desde el día que le afirme que ya no lo necesitaba, lo odiaba y por lo único que le obedecía era por el recuerdo de mi madre y mi hermano, porque mi hermano se había sacrificado y ahora estaba en Alemania y porque respetaba el recuerdo de mi madre.

Llegue a la dirección y abrí la puerta, mi padre estaba mirando por la ventana, entre cerré los ojos, sabía que trataría de persuadirme de nuevo, yo se lo había dicho, cuando cumpliera mi mayoría de edad lo dejaría, no lo necesitaba, yo sería mejor que él y se lo demostraría, estaba seguro.

-Siéntate-. Me ordeno a un de espaldas, le obedecí y me senté, unos segundos después el se volteo y se sentó en su silla.

Estuvimos así, ninguno de los dos pensábamos bajar la guardia, sabía lo que mi padre podría hacer y el sabía lo que yo podía, suspiro, cerró por un momento los ojos y después de uno segundos los volvió a abrir.

-Hace poco volví a ver a una amiga, estaba viviendo en Francia pero ha decidido regresar con su hija…-. Paro de pronto y me vio, yo asentí y el entendió que podía continuar. –Me ha dicho que su hija esta dispuesta a casarse con uno de mis dos hijos… por ello, el domingo iras a una cita matrimonial-.

-¿Cita matrimonial?-. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

-Cita o entrevista, como quieras decirle, el domingo iras temprano, a las 9… da tu mejor impresión Sasuke-.

-No te pases de listo queriéndome atar a ti-. Me levante, mientras azotaba mi mano en el escritorio, el lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que yo estaba saliendo con Sakura. –Sabes que salgo con Sakura-.

-¿Piensas romper la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre?-.

-¿Desde cuando lo planeaste? Desde cuando planeaste todo esto-.

-Desde el día que me amenazaste con irte-.

-Me voy, no pienso seguir escuchándote-. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, tome el pomo de la puerta.

-Si no vas, tú serás quien romperás la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre-.

-Iré, pero no me casare con ella-.

-Lo harás si todo…-. No continúe escuchándolo, me salí de ahí, maldita sea.

Mi padre era de lo peor, era un maldito rencoroso vengativo, desde ese maldito día comenzó a arruinarme la vida.

**Flash back**

_-Sasuke-chan te quiero tanto cariño-. La voz perfecta de Mikoto inundo los oídos de Sasuke… ¿Por qué escuchaba la voz de su madre?_

_-¿Mami?-. La voz adormilada de Sasuke se hizo escuchar, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos._

_-Ni te despiertes Sasuke-chan… solo escucha a mamá…-. Cerró los ojos obedeciendo a su madre. –Muy pronto me iré, te quiero Sasuke-chan, cuídate, porque yo te estaré cuidando siempre, nunca estarás solo… yo… yo… siempre estaré contigo-. Algo húmedo cayó en la mejilla de Sasuke, abrió los ojos y pudo ver las lágrimas de su madre._

_-Mami… ¿Por qué lloras?-. Sasuke se levanto automáticamente, muy adormilado, se tallo los ojos y se acerco a su madre y le toco una mejilla, luego sintió como ella le abrazaba y lo apretaba a ella._

_-Te quiero Sasuke-chan, lo siento-._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-._

_-Por nada… soy una tonta, perdona-._

_-Mami…-_

_-Duerme Sasuke-chan-. Su madre lo acomodo en la cama para luego abrigarlo._

_-Yo también te quiero… mami-._

_No pudo más cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido, lo último que escucho fue un adiós, se quedo tan dormido que no supo más de su existencia ni de nada más._

_-Ototo… despierta… ototo-._

_-Nii-san…-. Sasuke abrió los ojos, miro lo que estaba frente a el, su hermano._

_-Sasuke, vístete… te llevare al parque de diversiones como me lo pediste-._

_-Pero te lo pedí hace un mes-._

_-Hoy tengo tiempo, vamos-._

_-Espera… ¿y mamá?-._

_-…-._

_-¿No esta?-._

_-No-._

_-¿Volveré a verla?-._

_-No-._

_-Entonces estoy contento…-._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-Anoche mamá vino a verme… estoy feliz porque se despidió de mi antes de irse-._

_-Mamá se ha ido Sasuke, la están buscando… dime la verdad, ¿te dijo a donde iba?-._

_-No-._

_-Vístete que nos vamos al parque de diversiones-._

_Sasuke se levanto mientras se vestía y algo salía de sus sabanas, lo cogió antes que Itachi lo viera y fue a cambiarse, dentro del baño desdoblo el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito._

_-Francia…-. Dijo en voz alta. –Espero que algún día vayas a Francia-. Doblo de nuevo el papel y arrugo un poco la nariz. -¿Y yo para que quiero ir a Francia?-._

_Dos semanas después se supo que Mikoto Uchiha había muerto, no dijeron como, no dijeron donde, no dijeron si quiera por que, simplemente se supo que había muerto, pero el ultimo que la había visto, había sido Sasuke._

_9 años después cuando Sasuke cumplió los 15, supo que su madre le había pedido el divorcio a su padre, pero este se negó rotundamente, fue justamente ese día en el que vio por última vez a su madre, y sospechaba algo, así que se enfrento a su padre._

_-Tu fuiste no es así…-._

_-Si no me explicas de que me estas hablando no te entiendo Sasuke-. Dijo su padre tomando su café._

_-Mi madre murió por tu culpa no es así-._

_-No se de que me estas hablando-. Su padre bajo el café y lo miro atentamente._

_-Acéptalo, ella murió dos semanas después de que te pidiera el divorcio-._

_-Tu madre murió por que tenía una enfermedad terminal, yo no fui el culpable-._

_-No te creo nada. Estas mintiendo… tú mataste a mi madre, fuiste tú. Voy a decirte padre que yo ya no te necesito, no quiero nada de ti. Todo este tiempo estuve contigo por el apellido Uchiha, solo por eso, respeto mucho este apellido pero te odio padre, sin embargo seguiré aquí, por que he prometido a mi madre que estaré contigo hasta la mayoría de edad, pero si tu deseas echarme de tu vida ahora que sabes esto, me harás muy feliz-. Y con esto último Sasuke se fue, dejando a su padre totalmente sorprendido._

**Fin del Flash back**

A la persona que más odio en este mundo es a esa persona… a mi padre. Se que me odia igual, desde ese día, y me alegro que sepa lo que siento por él.

-Sasuke-kun-.

Sentí como alguien se me colgaba de la espalda y me daba un beso en el cuello, sonreí la única persona que hacía eso era ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí Sakura?-.

-El director me ha mandado a llamar-.

Sentí como los músculos se me tensaban, tome a Sakura y la jale, la tome de los hombros y la mire. –Escúchame, lo que te diga mi padre me lo dirás… ¿entendiste?-.

-Si, ¿pero que pasa?-.

-Eso no importa, te espero aquí a fuera-.

-Sasuke-kun… estas pálido y sonrojado-. Sakura alzo la mano y me toco la cabeza y los ojos se le abrieron de la preocupación. –Sasuke-kun tienes fiebre, ¿no te sientes mal?-. Dijo alarmada.

-A decir verdad no-. Mentí un poco, no me sentía tan mal, solo un poco fatigado y la cabeza me dolía ligeramente.

-Pero si estas hirviendo, vamos te llevo a la enfer…-. Solo diré que la voz de Sakura se hacía cada vez más lejana, hasta que al final ya no la escuche, de verdad me sentía mal.

Como lo dije, ella era linda conmigo, ella me amaba, era extraño ya que al principio me trataba como si fue un violador o algo parecido. Ella era simplemente perfecta, tanto que a veces sentía que no era para mí, ella se merecía a alguien que supiera tratarla como ella se lo merecía, ella… tal vez, no era para mí.

-Esta bien, solo esta estresado, debe descansar, todo este estrés le esta haciendo daño-.

Esa era la voz del doctor escolar, no abrí los ojos, los sentía tan pesados y ahí en la cama me sentía realmente relajado aunque la cabeza me dolía demasiado.

-Puede dejarnos solo por favor-.

-Claro Uchiha-sama-.

-Entonces yo también me marcho-. Esa era sin duda la voz de Sakura.

-No, quédate por favor-.

-Ummm… Claro-.

La puerta se abrió y cerró dándome a entender que el doctor se había marchado. El cuarto quedo en silencio, no me moví en lo absoluto, algo andaba mal, mi padre no decía quédate y por favor en la misma oración.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con mi hijo?-. Pregunto de pronto, me molesto su pregunta, pero no hice nada, estaba esperando que algo realmente malo pasara.

-Va excelente Fugaku-san. Sasuke-kun es realmente una persona muy especial, aunque a veces es frió y algo borde pero siempre es especial conmigo, agradezco a Kami-sama que lo haya cruzado en mi camino-. Ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor, mi enojo rápidamente cambió.

-Vaya, al parecer lo quieres mucho-.

-No lo quiero-. Dijo de pronto. –Yo amo a Sasuke-kun más que a nada-. Estaba seguro que eso sorprendió a mi padre al igual que a mi.

-Amar, es algo muy fuerte… ¿de verdad lo amas tanto como dices?-.

-Y puede que más-. Ella… era única.

-Entonces supongo no podrás aceptar esto-. Dijo de pronto mi padre, ¿estaba tratando de sobornarla?

-¿Qué es?-. Sakura pareció tomar algo, supuse sería un folder u hojas de papel o algo parecido.

-Sakura, te han dado una beca para estudiar en Londres, en una de las mejores secundarias de Londres-.

-¿Qué… le estas diciendo?-. Me di cuenta que mi voz había sonada algo cansada y apagada, sentí como algo húmedo caía en mis piernas, note que era un paño húmedo que estaba momentos atrás en mi frente, los tacones de los zapatos de Sakura sonaron.

-Sasuke-kun descansa, tienes mucha fiebre y si no pones de tu parte no podrás curarte-.

-Hijo hazle caso-.

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo?-.

-No es nada importante, es mejor que me vaya. Sakura piénsalo, este tipo de oportunidades se da una sola vez-.

Y con esto salió de mi habitación, porque efectivamente estábamos en mi habitación, mire a Sakura y note que esta estaba muy preocupada, me acosté de nuevo, no me gustaba verla así.

-Tu padre me dijo que me han dado una beca en Londres-.

-Ah-. Había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad que se fuera y otro cincuenta por ciento que se quedara, no la quería presionar, pero quería que se quedara conmigo.

-No pienso irme, estoy demasiado bien aquí para hacer algo así. Y sobre todo, jamás te dejaría Sasuke-kun, jamás-.

-No seas tonta, mi papá tiene razón este tipo de cosas solo se presentan una vez en la vida-. La quería pero tampoco quería atarla a mi, si ella se iba seria para progresar y ser mejor, yo lo entendería, yo estaba atado aquí hasta los veinte años con mi padre, ella podía irse de este panorama tan monótono y crecer, algo que yo no podía por el momento.

-De verdad ¿quieres que te deje?-.

-No-. No quería, no quería separarla de mí.

-Entonces esta decidido, yo no quiero dejarte y tu tampoco a mi, ya ves, todo esta claro-. Lo dije simplemente sentándose a un costado, se inclino levemente pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi boca. –No puedo besarte ahora, así que cúrate para que pueda besarte-.

Sonreí y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Pero quédate conmigo-. Ella sonrió, siempre lo hacía, debes en cuando me sorprendía verla tan cambiada, de momento a otro había cambiado y me alegraba que fuera por mí.

-Me quedo contigo, pero descansa, de verdad que estas juntando mucho estrés-.

No dije mas, cerré los ojos y pronto me sentí perdido, inconsciente y dormido. Al abrir los ojos note que ya estaba atardeciendo, debía ser como las seis o siete. Mire a todos lados y note que ella miraba por la ventana el atardecer, su rostro estaba teñido de esos colores, ella era linda y sobre todo protectora, ella me amaba y yo la amaba, pero…

-Veo que ya despertaste Sasuke-kun-. Volteo el rostro con una sonrisa en el, se acerco a mi y al llegar a mi lado coloco su mano en mi frente, suspiro al notar que la fiebre ya había bajado. –Me alegra saber que ya estas mejor Sasuke-kun. No debes estresarte tanto, si no puedes solo con todo esto pide ayuda, no me gusta verte así-.

-Si puedo-.

-Pues entonces no te sobre esfuerces, yo se que puedes, pero tampoco te excedas, no seas imprudente Sasuke-kun-.

-Hmp…-.

-Como el señor ya esta mejor, entonces yo me marcho. Nos vemos-.

Sakura salió con una sonrisa en los labios. Una cita matrimonial, jamás tuve una porque creía que mi padre no sería tan vil en atarme a él con algo como esto, perfecto mi patética vida no podía ser peor, si no fuera por Sakura ahora si sería mi vida una total mierda. Me senté en un costado de la cama, no quería ir a esa cita matrimonial, si Sakura se enteraba se sentiría traicionada, y sería cierto porque yo estaría traicionándola… Me levante y salí de mi cuarto, Sakura no estaba muy lejos así que la alcance en poco tiempo.

-No deberías salir ahora… descansa-. Me dijo mientras se detenía y me miraba acusadoramente.

-¿No puedo estar contigo?-.

-Claro que puedes, pero ahora no. Tú te encuentras enfermo y yo ocupada, así que regresa a la cama-.

-¿Sabes que es una cita matrimonial?-. Pregunte.

-No lose, pero creo que tiene que ver con el matrimonio-. Me dijo sarcástica, le revolví los cabellos ante su sarcasmo.

-Una cita matrimonial es algo así como una entrevista. Este tipo de cosas solo los presentan los hijos de familias ricas ¿Sabías que fue así como Hinata conoció a Naruto? La familia de Naruto comenzó a tener grandes ingresos y esto noto el papá de Hinata, así que pidió a Minato una cita matrimonial, creo que ahora por eso Hinata esta comprometida a Naruto-.

-¿Están prometidos? Eso no lo sabía-.

-Si, al principió Naruto solo tenía cariño por Hinata, pero por lo que has vista ya se han enamorado-.

-Oh vaya. Pero creo que es algo ruin hacer eso ¿no crees?-.

-Mira, para eso es la cita matrimonial. A los dos que se pretende casar hacen una cita matrimonial, si los dos terminan satisfechos con conocer a su pareja en esa cita, entonces se hará otra, a la tercera se reúnen los padres también y el compromiso queda por echo-.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo. Que se obligue a dos personas a gustarse no es muy bueno Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué me dices esto?-. Sakura me miro con una sonrisa, ni yo sabía porque le decía todo esto. Se acerco a mí, coloco sus manos en mis hombros, se puso de puntitas y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. –Vete a descansar-. Me dijo cerca de la boca, me dio un segundo beso y pronto se fue.

-Que se obligue a dos personas a gustarse-. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero ella tenía razón.

Algo llego entonces a mi cabeza ¿Yo habría obligado a Sakura a que me quisiera? Y pensar que esto podría ser real me disgusto, yo quería de verdad a Sakura y pensar que ella me quería por obligación me molestaba. –Deja de pensar estupideces-.

-Si Sasuke, deja de ser tan estúpido-.

Alce una ceja y me voltee, la persona que se hubiera atrevido a decirme eso la iba a pagar cara, sonreí de lado, él estúpido representante de la escuela Amaterasu, Suigetsu. Otra persona que detestaba hasta morir.

-Hola Sasuke… o perdona, el señorito debe sentirse despreciado. Sasuke_-san_-. No me intimido la forma despectiva que utilizo, yo siempre hablaba así con él.

-Hola Suigetsu… por lo que veo sigues igual de perdedor que siempre-.

-No, realmente no. He sabido derrotar al maestro-. Su forma burlona y estúpida de hablar me hartaba.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí?-.

-No estaba en mis planes verte a ti. Venía a ver a otra chica que no es de tu incumbencia-.

-¡Suigetsu!-.

Volteamos para encontrar a Haruhi corriendo hacia Suigetsu con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi mirada se ensombreció. Si, no era Sakura, pero el parecido a un me afectaba demasiado, era como ver a MI Sakura abrazando a ese tipo. Saber que Sakura quisiera a otra persona me sabía agrió, como tener un chocolate extra amargo en la boca… era el sabor del engaño.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Sasuke... Sasuke... que las historias no serían nada sintí, complicando cada relación con tu torpesa y tus celos. Al menos yo pienso que Sasuke siempre es el que le pone ese humor a su relación con Sakura, al menos en mi caso es así, él es siempre el que debe poner peros a la relación. Un Sasuke celoso ¡que podría hacer? No lo sabrán hasta el proximo capitulo._

**_Sayonara_**

**_Yunmoon_**


	3. El caballero de nombre Gaara

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Dulces de colores.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El caballero de nombre Gaara.**_

* * *

-Ne, Sasuke. ¿Estás enojado?-.

-No, por última vez no-.

-No te creo. Te he besado y no me has correspondido. ¿Por qué estas molesto?-.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la recostó en la cama. Le miro a los ojos y le dio un casto beso en la boca para luego recostarse en el pecho de su novia, que quede claro **su** novia. Estaban en el cuarto de Sakura, desde que Ino se había cambiado de dormitorio y todo eso ella no tenía compañera. Así que casi todo el día Sasuke se la pasaba en su cuarto (cuando se tiene la oportunidad hay que aprovecharla).

-Vi a Suigetsu en la mañana. Estaba abrazando a tu hermana-.

-¿Conoces a Suigetsu?-.

-Sí. Para mi mala suerte si-.

-Y… ¿Qué tiene de malo que abrase a Haruhi?-.

-Se parecen tanto que… sentí que te estaba abrazando a ti-.

-Jajaja… Sasuke-kun, yo soy solamente tuya, ¿lo sabías?-.

-Lo sabía-.

-¿Me das un beso?-.

Sasuke se levanto y la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa divertida la beso suavemente, no profundizaba sus besos, aun no los profundizaba, temía que Sakura se asustara, después de lo de Sai, él la trataba con mucho cuidado, pero ya tenía ganas de pasar a más acción, aunque no podía negar que esos simples besos no le gustaran.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

El suspiro le hizo parar de golpe, sabía que si no se detenía ahora iba a terminar haciendo cosas que no garantizaba que le gustarán a Sakura, aunque muy probablemente le gustarían.

-No pares… no lo hagas…-.

Las pequeñas manos de Sakura se enredaron en sus cabellos y lo jalaron hacía ella y ella fue quien ataco sus labios. Sintió como Sakura alza un poco el cuerpo y se pegaba a él, por Dios, estaba comenzando a calentarse solo con eso. Pero cuando Sakura fue quien comenzó a delinear sus labios con su lengua se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Quiero… que… bueno… quiero… que…-.

-Nunca quise hacer nada porque temía que te asustaras… pero veo que tu también querías hacerlo-.

Sonrojada y avergonzada asintió levemente y lo miro a los ojos.

-Tal vez no estoy lista aun para… hacer… eso… pero quiero que…-.

-No digas más, te entiendo-.

Sasuke le beso, tranquilo, despacio, y luego mordió su labio inferior y Sakura como inexperta gimió y con ello por primera vez pudo profundizar un beso. Sakura le gustaba y mucho, por eso con ella actuaba así, la trataba con delicadeza, porque para Sasuke no había mujer más frágil que ella, Sakura era una chica que había sufrido una violación... ¿Cómo debería tratarla? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero ahora sabía que ella ya estaba superando muy bien el trauma.

-¿¡Sakura-chan!? ¿¡Puedo pasar!?-.

Sakura gruño por irritación y Sasuke bufó por enojo. Ambos tuvieron que separarse y Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla sintió que se miraba por un espejo. Haruhi le miraba con una sonrisa, mientras Hinata a su lado estaba sonrojada... alzo una ceja sin entender el porqué.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo mi hermana?-.

-Yo no le he hecho nada. Lo que pasa es que Naruto-senpai le dio un beso en la mejilla y...-.

-¡Haruhi-chan!-.

-Vamos Hinata. Venimos a pedirle consejos a mi hermana para conquistar... después de todo ella conquisto a Sasuke-senpai... Ah... que por cierto esta aquí... y por lo que veo los interrumpimos... Creo que nosotras nos vamos-.

Y como vino se fue, Sakura estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sus manos se cruzaron sobre el vientre de Sakura mientras recargaba su mentón en su hombro.

-Cierra la puerta, Sa-Ku-Ra-. Y con malicia mordió la oreja de Sakura.

Sakura sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, el punto más sensible de todo su cuerpo era ese. Sasuke se dio cuenta que los bellos de la nuca de Sakura se erizaba y su piel se ponía de gallina. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a reír mientras se separaba de Sakura.

-¿Así que son tus orejas?-.

Sakura salió de su estupefacción y sonrojada oculto sus orejas, su cara staba completamente roja y parecía muy nerviosa.

-Nunca había visto que alguien se comportara así por algo como eso...-.

-No... No... No me puse así por eso... Fue porque... porque...-.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella. Sakura retrocedía mientras el se acercaba.

-Porque... porque... Haruhi y Hinata... ellas... ellas...-.

Su espalda choco contra la puerta y Sasuke coloco una mano en ella exactamente arriba de la cabeza de Sakura, su otra mano tomo delicadamente la mano de Sakura y entrelazo sus dedos, Sakura se sintió terriblemente maravillada, sentía como los ojos de Sasuke tenían una chispa con un algo que los volvían a un más negros y hermosos, se sintió hechizada por esa situación.

-Te amo-.

Suspiro maravillada. -Sasuke-kun...-. Nunca había sentido algo parecido antes, el roce de sus dedos con los de Sasuke y la mirada llena de tantos sentimientos que le dedicaba, estaba totalmente perdida, estaba segura que ya no tenía escapatoria. -Te amo-.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y unió sus labios, apenas y eran roces, pero sentía que cada vez que sus labios se unían a los de Sasuke el corazón le palpitaba a tal grado que sentía que se le saldría en el pecho. Sasuke se separo de ella solo para recargar su frente en la de ella, sus manos seguían entrelazadas, la mano de Sasuke seguía colocada arriba de la cabeza de ella, mientras la mano de ella estrujaba la camisa de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun...-. Y Sakura suspiro.

-No sé cuando, no sé como... y no entiendo porque. Pero estoy profundamente enamorado de ti... no te voy a dejar ir jamás Sakura. A partir de ahora seré egoísta contigo... Te quiero solo para mí-.

-Sasuke-kun... Yo... Seré solo tuya...-.

-¿Por siempre?-.

-Por siempre-.

-Sakura... Nuestro destino es estar juntos-.

-Ya lo creo-.

-Tengo que irme...-.

-Yo igual-.

-Nos vemos-.

-Claro-.

Sakura rió al ver que Sasuke no se quitaba y no hacía ningún ademan de irse. Sasuke le dio un beso, profundizándolo y llevándola a un nivel de hormonas al máximo. No era el sabor de ese beso lo que lo hacía el mejor que le hubieran dado en su vida, si no la persona con la que estaba y los sentimientos que le trasmitía cada beso, si hubiera sido Sasuke al que hubiera conocido en lugar de Sai... No podía cambiar nada de su pasado pero agradecía que su presenté fuera con Sasuke. Sasuke coloco la mano que estaba en la puerta en la nuca de Sakura y la junto más a él, pegándose al cuerpo de Sasuke. Antes de separarse de la boca de Sakura le mordió levemente los labios y Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-Me voy-.

-Claro-.

-Adiós-.

-Sasuke-kun-.

-Lo sé... es solo que, me gusta verte así-.

Sasuke se separo de ella lentamente y separo sus manos, Sakura dejo la camisa de Sasuke y se separo de la puerta. Ambos salieron y después de un casto beso se fueron por distintos caminos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no podía creer que de verdad iba a ir a la cita matrimonial. Pero que quede claro, solamente iba a cancelar cualquier cosa y dejarle en claro a la chica que fuera que él no estaba interesado.

-Sasuke-senpai-.

-¿Haruhi?-.

-Me entere... ¿qué tienes una cita matrimonial?-.

Vaya problema.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura llego al club de soccer notó que Naruto estaba entrenando con Neji. Se acerco a ambos y estuvo platicando un largo rato. Después de irse tuvo que pasar al club de teatro y al de Volibol. Después tuvo que ir a la cafetería para ver los aperitivos que se servirían y todo eso. Un poco cansada por todo su recorrido -porque la escuela no era nada pequeña- decidió ir a un lugar tranquilo. Sakura sabía que la azotea del edificio "B" casi no era visitada, así que se dirigió ahí al ver que estaba muy cerca.

Como era sábado todo estaba ya casi arreglado, el festival sería el lunes y el martes sería la limpieza. Sasuke se había esforzado mucho, todo estaba quedando fantástico. Subió las escaleras con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y observo por todos lados, la vista era grandiosa, no entendía porque nadie iba por ahí, pero paró en seco cuando observo a un tipo... fumando. Molesta se acerco al tipo y lo señalo.

-¡No se permite fumar dentro de las áreas de la escuela!-.

El tipo la miro asombrado y luego sonrió de lado, se acerco a ella, Sakura retrocedió mientras el se acercaba, se tropezó con algo, se tambaleo y se fue hacia adelante cayendo en el pecho del tipo, el le tomo de la barbilla... y la beso. Sakura abrió los ojos a la par, pero comprendió, el muy bastardo abrió su boca y todo el humo del cigarrillo entro en su boca. El chico la soltó y ella se separo mientras trataba de escupir todo el humo.

-Cof... Cof... Cof... Qué asco-. Y seguía tosiendo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su garganta le picada.

Cuando sintió que el humo por fin había dejado de molestarle alzo la vista, el pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba algo de humo por la boca, se estaba burlando de ella. Sus ojos la veían divertido.

-¿Estás bien, princesa?-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

Sonrió de lado, miro a la chica quien sostenía su garganta y de sus ojos unas pequeñas gotas salían. La chica se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que habían salido por la irritación de su garganta.

-Ibas a acusarme o ¿me equivoco?-.

-No, no te equivocas-.

-Así que si vas a acusarme, les diré que tu también estabas fumando. Y me creerán al oler el humo del cigarrillo en tu boca y en tu ropa, ¿entiendes, pequeña?-.

-¿Mi ropa?-.

Y el pelirrojo se inclino -ya que era más alto que ella- y le echo en la cara una bocanada de humo. Sakura volvió a toser mientras con su mano trataba de alejar el humo, y él le lanzo una segunda bocana de humo a su ropa.

-Ves. Tu ropa también huele a cigarrillo-.

-Tú... ¡Estás enfermo!-.

-No, no lo creo. Puedo dejar de fumar cuando quiera-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora huelo a cigarrillo... No puedo entrar a la escuela así-.

El sonrió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el piso y lo recogía para meterlo en una cajetilla que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón, al parecer ahí echaba todas las colillas de sus cigarrillos, aunque debía admitir que solo eran tres y con esa cuatro.

-Hagamos un trato...-.

-¿Qué trato?-.

-Yo te quito el olor a cigarrillo y tú no dices nada... ¿aceptas?-.

-¿Por qué? Es malo para tu salud fumar-.

-Como quieras-.

Sakura notó que el tipo se iba... no podía llegar a la sala del comité escolar oliendo a cigarrillo.

-¡Espera! Está bien... acepto...-.

El chico saco un spry y lo hecho sobre Sakura, en menos de quince segundos el olor de Sakura no era humo, si no flores.

-¿Flores?-.

-Sí. Es un trato... si me delatas lo pagaras caro... Haruno Sakura-.

El chico se fue y Sakura solo miro su retirada, eso había sido extraño.

-¿Como sabía mi nombre?-.

Es más, ¿cómo sabía que ella era Sakura y no Haruhi? Ok, tal vez el echo de saber que la novia de Sasuke Uchiha era Sakura Haruno, la del cabello corto y mechones negros... la mayoría la conocía por eso. En fin, solo esperaba no volverlo a ver en su vida, ya llevaba medio año en el internado y nunca lo había visto, así que volvérselo a encontrar sería una de mil.

-Yo solo venía a descansar-.

.

.

.

.

-Así que es así....-.

-¿Se lo dirás a Sakura?-.

-No te preocupes Sasuke... no tendrás esa cita matrimonial-.

Sasuke miro a Haruhi, quien miraba por la ventana de la sala cuatro, mientras parecía divagar en sus recuerdos o algo parecido. Se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Yo soy esa hija... no sabía que tú eras el hijo de Tío Fugaku-.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Haruhi, y Haruhi no supo el peso que quito de encima a Sasuke cuando dijo eso. Sasuke suspiro y se recargo en el marco de la ventana, a un lado de Haruhi.

-Con una condición-.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Haruhi, la chica sonreía maliciosamente, Sasuke alzo una ceja y asintió, entonces Haruhi amplió su sonrisa.

-Preséntame a tu amigo pelirrojo... Sasori-senpai-.

SASUKE POV'S

Oh no, Sasori no. A Sasori jamás le había gustado andar con niñas menores que él, incluso le gustaban más grandes y eso yo lo sabía. Pero tenía que conseguirlo si quería que Haruhi cancelara, yo no podía hacerlo, pero ella sí.

-¿Solo quieres que te lo presente?-.

-Habla bien de mí con él... Aunque solo sea mi amigo me agradaría-.

-¿Solo eso?-.

-Sí, no quiero que seas mi celestina-.

-Vale-.

Pero aunque sea, eso era muy complicado. Sasori no iba a querer hacer eso, lo conocía muy bien, sabía cómo era él, después de todo es mi primo y lo conocía desde siempre, incluso desde antes que Naruto. Además, Sasori no me haría favores, yo le debía favores.

-Hazlo Sasuke-senpai. Nos vemos después... Y recuerda, tiene que ser hoy, si no iremos mañana-.

Mierda, y no sabía dónde estaba Sasori.

-Está bien-.

-Bye-Bye... Sasuke-senpai-.

Después de todo, Haruhi no se parecía en nada a Sakura.

FIN DEL SASUKE POV'S

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sentó frente al piano que estaba en la sala cuatro. Bueno, al menos sabía que Haruhi nunca engañaría a su hermana y si le presentaba a Sasori entonces cancelaría cualquier cosa... solo esperaba que Sasori le hiciera un último favor.

-¿Vas a tocarlo?-.

Sasuke volteo a la entrada, donde Sasori y Naruto estaban recargados en el marco. Sasori tenía los brazos cruzados y Naruto tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y fue cuando notó que inconscientemente estaba abriendo el piano. Sonrió de lado y volvió a cerrarlo.

-No, no pensaba a hacerlo-.

-Pero...-.

-Lo hice inconscientemente... ¿entienden?-.

-Si-. Hablo Sasori mientras se adentraba, Naruto hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta.

-Oye... Sasori...-.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿A caso quieres engañar a Sakura conmigo? No me importa en lo más mínimo-.

-Ni de coña, no soy gay, idiota-.

-Oh vaya-.

Naruto comenzó a reír mientras Sasori sonreí de lado.

-Ya en serio... ¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Tienes novia?-.

Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro y Sasori se acerco a Sasuke hasta tomarlo por los hombros.

-No Sasuke... Aun te estoy esperando, soy solo tuyo-.

Naruto volvió a reír y se acerco a Sasori para chocar sus manos, una vena resalto en la frente de Sasuke y un tic en el ojo demostró su irritación.

-Joder...-.

-Va, ya. No, no tengo novia. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Sasori...-. Comenzó Sasuke, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Sasori, Sasuke-teme por fin salió del closet, ¡se te esta declarando!-.

Y de nuevo volvieron a reír los dos. Después de una golpiza por Sasuke por fin se pusieron serios. Sasori y Naruto se miraron mientras Sasuke terminaba de calmarse, llamarlo gay con tanta libertad... solo podían hacerlo ellos y salir medio vivos, como ahora.

-Sasori... necesito que me ayudes-.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Necesitar? ¿Ayuda?-. Dijo Naruto atropelladamente mientras miraba a Sasori, este miro a Sasuke directamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Sasori se había puesto serió, Sasuke jamás necesitaba nada y menos ayuda.

-Mi padre me hizo una entrevista matrimonial-.

Naruto y Sasori miraron a Sasuke con asombro. Si Sasuke iba entonces sería como si estuviera engañando a Sakura, porque después de todo, una entrevista o cita matrimonial, era como una cita a ciegas -si no conocías a tu pareja- o una cita para conocer a alguien.

-¿En qué te podemos ayudar?-. Hablo Naruto preocupado.

-Conozco a la chica. Es... Haruhi-.

-¿La hermana de Sakura-chan?-. Naruto hablo por suerte en voz baja, en estas cosas Naruto solía casi gritar.

-Sí. Me dijo que iba a cancelar la cita matrimonial si... Si le presentaba a Sasori-.

-¿Él?-.

-¿Yo?-.

Naruto señalo a Sasori y Sasori se señalo a si mismo. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Sasori se levanto del suelo y luego ayudo a Naruto a levantarse. Sasori miro a Sasuke y le sonrió de lado.

-¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio?-.

Ya se imaginaba que todo iba a terminar así.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Muy sencillo, quiero un permiso para salir este lunes-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Mi abuela está de visita en casa el lunes, pero como sabes yo estoy aquí. Así que quiero el permiso-.

-Ok, te lo doy-.

Sasuke saco su billetera y de ahí saco una tarjeta que tenía la firma del director, y se la dio a Sasori.

-Con esto te dejarán salir. Ahora tienes que ir y conocer a Haruhi, para que ella cancele la cita matrimonial-.

-Ok-.

Al menos esto se había resuelto muy rápido, pero algo le decía que no sería lo único que haría su padre para atarlo a la familia, es más, confirmaba que su padre ya debía de saberlo y solo estaba esperando a su siguiente jugada. Pero todo lo haría bien por el bien de Sakura y su relación. Después de todo lo que había pasado para que Sakura fuera su novia no la iba a dejar ir, no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara.

.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV'S

Volvía a tocar mis labios recordando los labios de ese tipo sobre los míos. No sabía quién era, nunca lo había visto -cosa extraña porque en un internado conoces a todo mundo en los primeros dos meses- y además me había besado. Había recibido el asqueroso beso de un fumador, solo recordar el humo en mi garganta me provocaba asco. Pero necesitaba decirle a alguien esto, a alguien que tuviera la boca lo suficientemente cerrada para no contarle a nadie.

-Oye Haruno... ¿Que no vas a venir a ayudar?-.

Y Neji me cayó como del cielo. Me di media vuelta y salté a su cuello y me subí a su espalda como si me estuviera haciendo caballito, claro, el nunca agarraba mis piernas para que me acomodara mejor.

-Neji... necesito contarte algo, tú, mi amigo del alma-.

-¿Engañaste a Sasuke por fin?-.

-¡NO!-.

Me baje de su espalda y noté como se burlaba de mi, fruncí un poco los labios y gruñí por la broma, pero entonces me detuve a pensar. Yo + fumador + sus labios + mis labios + solos = nos besamos. ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Había engañado a Sasuke-kun! ¡Y con un cochino fumador! Me tire al suelo de rodillas y Neji sintió pena ajena, me di cuenta cuando comenzó a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Haruno?-.

-Na-nada-.

-Levántate Sakura, es vergonzoso-.

No podía decirle nada, además el me había dicho "Si me delatas lo pagaras caro". Suspire, después de todo no podía decirle a nadie, estaba maldita de por vida. Me tranquilice mientras Neji me jalaba a quien sabe dónde. Y me di cuenta de algo ¿lo volvería a ver? Claro que no. Simplemente olvidaría esto, después de todo yo no fui quien lo beso, el me beso de sorpresa, nunca volvería a pasar, jamás lo volvería a ver. Así que sonreí y comencé a seguirle el paso a Neji.

-Tenemos que arreglar el salón que está a un lado del edificio "C". Ese salón se utilizara para un club temporal-.

-¿Un club temporal?-. No sabía nada de eso, así que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sí. El Director Uchiha va a ser un club de anfitriones. Los anfitriones serán los guías de los de la escuela Amaterasu-.

-No sabía que íbamos a hacer esa clase de club-.

Neji paro y me miro. -¿No lo sabías?-. Negué con la cabeza y el suspiro con cansancio. -Pues no sé donde te metiste. Nuestro grupo va a ser parte de los anfitriones. Te vas a vestir con un traje de anfitrión y por lo que tengo entendido tú guiaras al Presidente de la escuela Amaterasu... Suigetsu Hōzuki-.

Maldito bastardo, me la iba a pagar, ahora entendía sus palabras cuando dijo "Te pediré" ¡Me iba a pedir para que yo fuera su guía! Estaba enojada, yo quería pasar el festival con Sasuke, disfrutar todo lo que nos habíamos esforzado y en cambió iba a estar de guía para Sugetsu, a Sasuke no le caía bien, esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

-Que mal...-. Fue lo último que dije antes de comenzar a trabajar en la decoración y todo eso.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

.

.

.

.

Cuando el domingo llego Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la _inesperada_ noticia de su padre. La chica de la cita matrimonial _misteriosamente_ había cancelado y él obviamente se había salvado. Los últimos detalles del festival cultural estaba siendo terminado. Fue entonces cuando se topo con Ino. Ambos se quedaron quietos, Ino ladeo el rostro y enseguida regreso la vista a Sasuke.

-Sasuke... kun...-.

-¿Ya termino tu grupo la decoración de la cafetería?-.

-Ah... ¡Si!-.

-Entendido. Dile a el jefe de tu grupo que realice una solicitud con los productos que se van a necesitar, dile que pida en grandes cantidades-.

-Si-.

Sasuke dio media vuelta, pero sintió como Ino tomaba delicadamente su camisa. Se detuvo, sabía que ella quería hablar con Sakura desde hace tiempo, pero no se atrevía porque temía que Sakura la odiara, claro, a él le daba igual. Mientras pudiera estar con Sakura, tuviera el poder de la escuela y su padre se mantuviera al margen de su vida no le importaba nada más.

-Sakura... ¿cómo esta ella?-.

-Estoy muy bien-.

Sasuke miro al frente donde una sonriente Sakura se acercaba a ellos, en sus manos llevaba una tabla, la chica había quedado encargada de revisar una área del festival y de hacerse cargo del club de anfitriones. La chica quedo a un lado de Ino y ella soltó delicadamente la camisa de Sasuke.

-Sakura...-.

-Se que tu no tienes la culpa. Como seres humanos cometemos errores, porque tenemos sentimientos. Yo soy quien debo disculparme. No sabía que Sasuke y tu alguna vez habían sido novios, no sabía que mis comentarios te incomodaban... ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-.

Sasuke miro sorprendido a Sakura, la verdad él pensó no contarle nada sobre sus antiguas relaciones, para él, el pasado era el pasado y Sakura era su presente, lo único que le importaba, era su presente con Sakura.

-Yo...-.

-Me gustaría que volvieras a dormir conmigo. Y que Tenten siguiera siendo novia de Neji y que Karin siguiera aquí. Pórtense bien y regresen pronto, ¿ok?-.

-Sakura...-.

-Y sobre Tenten... dile por favor que Neji es solo un amigo muy importante para mí. Además, Neji la ama solo a ella. Estoy segura que si se propone a reconquistar a Neji lo lograra, es con la única persona que siempre tenía un poco de cariño. Y pues... no sé qué decirle a Karin... no sé ni siquiera porque me odiaba tanto...-.

-A Karin le gusta Sasuke-kun y además te considera poca cosa, porque eres una plebe... becada...-.

-Oh, ya veo... Una plebeya... así me dicen todos... plebeya nerd o ratón de biblioteca. No me molesta mucho ahora-.

Ino le sonrió y entonces le tomo las manos. Sakura le regreso la sonrisa, para que mentir, se llevaron muy bien en el tiempo que convivieron y además, ella ya sospechaba que Ino era quien le había cambiado la ropa de su closet.

-Por cierto... Ino... ¿fuiste tú quien cambió la ropa de mi closet?-.

Ino soltó las manos de Sakura y soltó una pequeña risita mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sakura inflo las mejillas y comenzó a sermonearla, sobre que no era educado tomar la ropa de los demás y cambiarla por ropa que no era suya. Sasuke sonrió de lado, al menos parecía que esto iba por buen camino. Miro a Sakura, y coloco sobre su cabeza su mano, Sakura lo miro.

-¿Sigues ocupada?-.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. Nos vemos luego chicos-.

Ino asintió al igual que Sasuke y Sakura se fue corriendo. Ino miro a Sasuke, era diferente, podía jurar que Sasuke era totalmente diferente, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía Sasuke, cuando llego a su lado le dio un golpecito en el hombro. -De verdad... se deben de querer demasiado-.

-Ya lo creo-.

-Supongo que... de verdad ya no eres libre-.

-No lo dudes-.

-Nunca pensé que conocería a esa chica a la que pertenecerías-.

-Yo tampoco-.

-Yo... estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por alguien... me dijeron que es un mujeriego-.

-Sai-.

-Sí, creo que el también siente cosas por mí. Así que estaba vez no me quedare callada y con los brazos cruzados yo...-.

-Suerte Ino, espero que él te de lo que necesitas-.

Ino había callado al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza, sonrió abiertamente y después de hacer una reverencia se fue corriendo. Sasuke sonrió de lado. El pensaba igual que Ino, que jamás lo cazarían, pero Sakura, lo había cazado apenas con una mirada, una sonrisa y su calidez, a Sasuke le encantaba tomarle la mano y sentir su calidez.

-Soy un imbécil-.

Y aunque se sintiera así, no cambiaria.

.

.

.

.

El gimnasio había quedado bien. Después de haber trabajado todo el sábado lo habían terminado a la perfección. Comenzó a revisar cada detalle y anotar todos los detalles en su tabla. Se sentó en una silla, estaba cansada de estar todo el día haciendo inventarios y acomodando detalles, después de todo lo habían puesto como ayudante de Sasuke y tenía que hacer muchas cosas por ello. Suspiro mientras dejaba caer la cabeza a la mesa y su frente chocaba con ella, tenía sueño, apenas y había podido dormir ayer por terminar los últimos detalles del salón.

-Prin-ce-sa-.

Se congelo en su lugar, los bellos de su piel se erizaron y sintió la piel de gallina. Un temblor la recorrió desde las puntas de los pies hasta los cabellos de su cabeza. Un increíble sonrojo apareció en su rostro y rápidamente coloco sus dos manos en su oreja derecha. Cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina que le miraban divertido.

-¿Qué... Qué hi-hiceste?-.

Estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, él le había mordido la oreja. Estaba completamente roja y sentía el calor en toda la cara, se levantó rápidamente de la silla tomo la tabla y la coloco en su pecho, como si fuera un escudo.

-Morderte la oreja... no sabía que era tu punto más sensible. Estoy seguro que te escuche gemir-.

-E-so... ¡Eso no es verdad!-.

Abrazó más fuerte la tabla pegándola más a su pecho. Ese pervertido la estaba acosando, no solo le mordía la oreja, ahora le decía toda esa majadería. Le miro con el ceño fruncido al igual que la nariz. El pelirrojo comenzó a reír, Sakura suavizo la cara, nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera una risa tan bonita.

-Princesa... eres tan hermosa-.

Se sorprendió por eso y viro el rostro a la izquierda, era muy sensible respecto a esas cosas, cada vez que le decían piropos se sonrojaba. Enseguida regreso la mirada al tipo, seguía sonrojada y eso hizo sonreír de lado al pelirrojo.

-No me digas princesa... No tienes ningún derecho-.

-¿Por qué no? Eres como una princesa. Delicada, humilde, tranquila, educada y hermosa. Princesa es sin duda lo que mejor te queda, Sakura Haruno-.

-No soy una princesa... soy pobre. Además, tengo novio, déjame tranquila-.

-No me importa si tienes novio-.

Sakura se alejo por el comentario. El pelirrojo sonrió pero no se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Solo te digo princesa que, el viernes, serás mía-.

Sakura trago saliva y como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo recordó el beso que le había dado en la azotea. Coloco el dorso de su mano derecha en su boca y cuando menos lo sintió el pelirrojo estaba frente a ella. Con una delicadeza incomprensible le tomo la mano que estaba en su boca y le beso el dorso.

-Un beso indirecto-.

Y sorprendiéndola volvió a colocar el dorso de su mano en su boca. El chico le sonrió y se alejo un paso y se hinco frente a ella inclino la cabeza y luego la elevo y le sonrió como si le estuviera pidiéndole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Gaara no Sabaku. Un placer el conocerte, Sakura Haruno-.

Gaara se levanto y tras hacer una reverencia se fue. Quito lentamente el dorso de su mano de su boca y miro por la puerta donde se había ido el chico, era un tanto extraño, pero no podía negar que eso ultimo le había dejado impactada.

-Parece… un caballero-.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era más que un depravado y un acosador sexual, bueno, con la frase de "el viernes, serás mía", no podía pensar otra cosa, solo tenía que tener cuidado y no dejar que el tipo se le acercara. Pensaba contarle a Sasuke sobre el acosador, no quería tener ningún secreto con Sasuke.

-Solo espero que nada malo vaya a pasar-.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke decidió que era tiempo de alejarse del grupo de chicas de Amaterasu dio una escusa lo bastante creíble y se separo de ellas. Lo último en su itinerario era revisar el club improvisado de anfitriones, los que se encargarían de guiar a los chicos que quisieran contratar ese servicio. Entro al salón, el cual estaba arreglado de una forma elegante, parecía más un club de acompañantes que de anfitriones.

-Bienvenido-.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando a su derecha, una chica pelirrosa cabello largo le daba la bienvenida, vestía una falda cortísima color verde y una blusa muy pegada, acompañada de un chaleco verde y una corbata roja, todo con unas calcetas largas y unos zapatos negros.

-¿Haruhi?-.

-Hola Sasuke-senpai. ¿A caso viniste por Sakura-chan?-.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Sí. Aunque tengo entendido que ella sería la anfitriona de Suigetsu-kun-.

-¿Sakura es una anfitriona?-.

-Si… ammm… ¡Esta justo ahí!-.

SASUKE POV'S

Inmediatamente miro hacía el lugar donde Haruhi me señalaba, la quijada casi se me cae al piso cuando la vi. A comparación de Haruhi, ella vestía una falda color negra, muy, muy corta para mi gusto, una blusa blanca muy ajustada que resaltaba esas curvas que ni yo había visto tan directo, un chaleco negro que contrastaba con su blanca y fina piel, una corbata roja algo desajustada que mostraba los dos botones abiertos de su blusa, todo eso acompañado por unas calcetas largas y unos zapatos negros, se veía exquisita.

Mire a todas direcciones, y cuando lo hice todos los pervertidos del área dejaron de verla. Me acerque a ella a grandes zancadas, nunca me había dicho que sería una anfitriona, estoy al tanto de todo y no de eso, sentía que la sangre me hervía y me enoje más cuando vi que el estúpido de Suigetsu se acercaba a ella despreocupadamente.

-Hola Sakura. Ves, te dije que te vería con un lindo traje de anfitriona-.

Mi presencia en esa imagen de pareja hizo reaccionar a Sakura y mirarme al igual que Suigetsu, Sakura sonrió enseguida y saltó a mí, sonreí inconscientemente. Todos los babosos de ahí miraban la escena contando al imbécil de Suigetsu. Yo sabía que todos los de la escuela creían que mi relación con Sakura sería solo de una noche o tal vez no, y todo eso solo porque ella era la becada de la escuela, la alumna especial, pero Sakura era más que eso para mí, mucho más.

-Sasuke-kun. Perdón, no pude decirte que sería una anfitriona. A decir verdad, yo me entere el sábado de todo esto… y me obligaron a venir-.

-Ya… no creo que estés todo el día con esto-.

-Te equivocas una vez más Sasuke. Sakura será mi guía todo el día, o al menos hasta que yo me vaya y te aseguro que no me pienso ir pronto-.

Lo mire, y el solo sonrió de lado, notaba lo irritado que estaba para a él le daba igual, era igual o peor que Sai… Por cierto, tengo que alejar al pervertido de Sakura, de ninguna forma dejaría que se acercara a Sakura, primero muerto.

-No te enfades Sasuke. Pero… ella se mía por hoy, se lindo y acéptalo-.

-Y tú te equivocas por segunda vez. Primera: NO voy a estar todo el día contigo, y segunda: NO pertenezco a ti, no hoy ni nunca-.

-Ella es mía-.

Termine, Sakura solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, yo la sostenía por la cintura deleitándome con sus exquisitas curvas, probablemente el más pervertido aquí era yo y no todos los de mi alrededor.

-Sabrás… Sasuke. A Sakura yo la conozco desde antes que tú supieras de su existencia-.

-Y eso significa que perdiste tu oportunidad y yo aproveche la mía-.

Me estaba empezando a enojar, y mucho. Ya sabía que yo no conocía casi nada a Sakura, pero que me lo dijeran me molestaba, para mi Sakura era mi única prioridad, aunque no tuviera muchos recuerdos con ella.

-Tienes razón. Además, no me quejo, Sakura ya me había rechazado-.

-¿Qué?-.

Preguntó asombrada Haruhi, que por cierto no había notado cuando se había acercado. También estaban ahí Ino, Karin y el baboso de Sai, ¿y esos que pintaban ahí? ¿Desde cuándo Karin estaba ahí? ¿Por qué mierda Sai estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué Sakura también se había asombrado?

-¿Tú por qué te sorprendes?-. Le pregunto Ino.

-Ah… yo…-.

-¿No lo recuerdas Sakura?-. Le pregunto Suigetsu algo mosqueado.

-Ammm… No-. Soltó de golpe Sakura, algo nerviosa.

-Así se demuestra que ella no estaba interesada en tí en lo más minimo-.

Todo esto comenzó a resultar algo gracioso, así que todos esperamos que Suigetsu comenzara a narrar su "fabulosa" historia, incluso Sakura, que no cabía en la impresión, a un no creía que hubiera rechazado a Suigetsu.

* * *

**_Lo sé, después de miles de años vuelvo con este fic. Pero no me maten, no tengo escusa, es solo que tome como priridad a mis otras fics._**

**_Pero como ven no abandone esta historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho igual que a mi este capitulo. No me maten por poner a Sakura en esa situación, pero me pareció genial. Jajaja, ahora:_**

**_¿Qué hará ese caballero de nombre Gaara?_**

**_Ni yo lo sé._**

**_Adelanto:_**

_-¿Que hizo qué?-._

_-Si que eres una retrasada Haruno-._

_-Nunca... nunca me di cuenta-._

.

_-No-no puedes... ¡Alejate!-._

_-¿Por que? Yo, con mucho gusto princesa, seré tu caballero-._

_-No... Gra-gracias. Yo ya tengo un caballero-._

_-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-._

_-S-si-._

_-Hmp... el no se compara conmigo. Yo te llevare a un paraíso al que nunca querras abandonar-._

_-No... no gracias-._

_-Además, el ya te ha mentido-._

_-¿Qué?-._

_-Sí. Tu fiel caballero te ha engañado. ¿No se supone que los caballeros debemos de ser leales?-._

**_Sayonara_**

**_Yunmoon_**


	4. Los principios de un caballero

****

Disclaimer:

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Dulces de colores.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Los principios de un caballero.**_

* * *

-Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón-.

-Ve al punto-. Dijo Sasori. ¿Y de donde había aparecido él?

Suigetsu frunció ligeramente el ceño. Alrededor de él se encontraban Ino, Karin, Sai, Haruhi, Sasori, Sakura y Sasuke. Sorprendentemente Sakura escuchaba atentamente todo, era de esperarse de ella una total despistada, pero aún no creían que Sakura hubiera rechazado a Suigetsu y además no recordarlo.

-Bien. Cuando mis padres decidieron que entraría en una escuela normal y dejaría de estudiar en casa me separe de Sakura. Nos separamos por un buen tiempo. Pensé que nunca la volvería a ver, pero un día me la encontré-.

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando me encontraba de regreso a casa. Sorprendentemente me encontré con alguien a quien pensé que jamás volvería a ver. Sakura se encontraba en el parque con una enorme sonrisa. No lo dude y me acerque a ella.

-Sa-Ku-Ra-.

Ella volteo sorprendida, su rostro contenía sorpresa, pero lucía totalmente hermosa. Una sonrisa pequeña y sincera apreció en su rostro. Sakura siempre se veía hermosa, pero en ese momento se veía aun más, algo muy bueno debió de haberle pasado para que esa aura de perfección y felicidad la rodeara, pero no quise preguntárselo, solamente quería verla y ya.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Pensé que no te vería jamás!-.

Ella siempre había sido tan sincera, pero a veces se pasaba un tanto. Decidí ignorar el comentario y sonreír de nuevo, porque ese comentario había sido como una puñalada invisible.

-Si... yo igual. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-Estaba esperando a mi amigo-.

-Oh ya veo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que estuviéramos en la misma escuela-.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-.

Inconscientemente sonreí, si Sakura quería podíamos ayudarla a entrar como alumno especial o podríamos pagarle la escuela, a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que me importaba era que ella estuviera conmigo.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si. Yo he entrado a la escuela especial de Osaka. Hice un súper examen que pase. Creo que podrías hacer todavía el examen, pero no te aseguro que pases, a pesar de mis conocimientos es un poco pesado-.

-Ah... era eso-.

Decepcionado volví a sonreír. Ese comentario solo me hizo darme cuenta que Sakura ya no era solo mía, no tenía que perder el tiempo y tenía que decirle lo que sentía, si no la iba a ver de nuevo mínimo quería decirle que me gustaba, que quería que saliera conmigo, que fuera mi novia.

-Oh bueno... tengo que ir a ver a mi amigo, nos vemos-.

No lo pensé mucho, fue solo un impulso, le tome la muñeca y ella pareció sorprenderse.

-Espera... Yo... quería... ¡Me gustaría que salieras conmigo!-.

Sakura me miro, sus ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes parecían ver a través de ti, por un momento me sentía intimidado por esa mirada, no era una mirada venenosa ni penetrante, ella parecía mirar tu alma, cosa que me gustaba mucho de ella, pero a la vez me intimidaba.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-.

-¿Ah?-.

-Hay que vernos más seguido y salir a muchos lugares. Puedo llevarte también a la escuela para que hagas el examen-.

Sentí que... ella se estaba burlando de mí, pero claramente eso era un rechazo.

-No... Esta bien...-.

-¿En serio?-.

-S-si-.

-OK... ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Adios!-.

-A-diós-.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

SASUKE POV´S

Todos miraban a Sakura sin podérselo creer. Sakura tenía los ojos bien abiertos como recordando todo y a la vez sin creer que ella hubiera dicho eso. Karin frunció el ceño y le pego en el hombro un poco fuerte para que Sakura reaccionara ya que parecía que se había ido a la luna.

-¿Que hizo que?-. Dijo Sasori y Naruto. Y comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. ¿De donde había salido Naruto? ¿Del bolsillo de Sasori?

-Si que eres una retrazada Haruno-. Dijo Neji, y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. De verdad... ¿se reproducen o qué? ¿De donde había salido ese?

-Nunca... nunca me di cuenta-. Dijo Sakura, se le veía un tanto escéptica, como si estuviera analizando ese momento.

-Eres más densa que una piedra-. Dijo Karin negando con la cabeza, Ino y Tenten asintieron por eso... Si, sin duda todos esos se estaban reproduciendo, cada vez salían más.

-Suigetsu... Lo siento-. Sakura hizo una exagerada reverencia. Sonreí de lado, ¿a caso estaba rechazándolo de nuevo?

-No... No vuelvas a rechazarme-. Dijo Suigetsu muy mosqueado, ¿de verdad ella no se acordaba?

Me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza. Ella dejo de hacer esa reverencia y volvió a enderezarse. Sonreí de lado.

-Eres un tanto distraída. Pero no te preocupes, no valía la pena que notaras nada de eso-.

-Oye-. Grito Suigetsu, quien seguía mosqueado por tener que decir como lo habían rechazado.

-De verdad, que tienes la densidad de una piedra Haruno-. Declaro Karin, mientras todos los demás seguían riendo. Los que se carcajeaban y no paraban de reír eran Sasori y Naruto. Suigetsu frunció el ceño y se acerco a Karin.

-Llévame a conocer esta maldita escuela-. Dijo mientras la arrastraba con él. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, mientras veían irse a Suigetsu aún muy mosqueado, al menos Sakura se había librado de todo eso.

FIN DEL SASUKE POV´S

-Si que lo hiciste enojar Sakura-. Comentó Ino.

-Me siento feliz que a nosotros si nos hayas notado-. Comentó Sasori mientras se recargaba en una mesa, de tanto reír estaba cansado.

-De verdad... pensé que se refería a salir a pasear... como amigos, no como otra cosa-.

-Pobre, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos-. Comentó Sai.

-Yo... pensaba que él solo me veía como su propiedad, así que pensé que lo único que quería era que volviera a fijarme en el como si fuera mi dueño o algo por el estilo-.

-No creo que tenga sentido seguir hablando de esto. Vete a trabajar Haruno-. Dijo Neji, quien era el encargado del club de anfitriones.

-Oh, si-.

Toda la bola se deshizo al instante. Ino se fue con Sai y Neji se fue, Tenten se decepciono al ver que Neji no la había si quiera mirada. Haruhi cogió el brazo de Sasori y se lo llevo a una mesa, Naruto se fue con la excusa que tenía que ir a ver los clubes deportivos, obviamente no era cierto, solo quería ir a ver a Hinata y Sasuke se fue con Sakura a una mesa. Sakura le sirvió té y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Que forma más fría de rechazar a un chico-.

-De verdad... yo no me lo recuerdes-.

-De acuerdo. Entonces me debo sentir honrado de que la densa de Sakura Haruno me haya visto y haya aceptado ser mi novia-.

-Tenía solo once años...-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y tomo delicadamente la mano de Sakura, entrelazo sus dedos y con su pulgar acarició el torso. Sakura se sonrojo, después de lo de Sai no había dejado que nadie la tocara, pero... inconscientemente cada vez que Sasuke la tocaba sentí que no podía alejarlo de ella. Sonrió abiertamente y apretó ligeramente su agarre.

-Cuando termine esto, ¿estarás conmigo?-.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer-.

-Gracias-.

Sakura comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke pero antes que lo pudiera besar, una tabla se interpuso entre sus rostros. Sakura elevo el rostro y sus ojos chocaron con unos aguamarina. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejo de la tabla que impedía que besara a su novia.

-Lo siento, pero se prohíbe tocar a las anfitrionas y por supuesto, los besos también están prohibidos-.

Sakura trago saliva cuando el chico le sonrió, Sasuke le miro de la peor forma que pudo, ¿a caso estaba tratando de flirtear con su novia en su presencia? Enojado e irritado se levanto de la silla y soltó delicadamente la mano de Sakura y quitando al pelirrojo le dio un casto beso a Sakura.

-Te veo luego-.

-Ah... ¡Si!-.

Sasuke se fue, pero un aura escura cubría su cuerpo. Gaara sonrió y se sentó en el lugar de Sasuke. Sakura frunció el ceño y se alejo de él, cuando estaba por levantarse escucho la voz de Gaara.

-Un caballero, respeta las reglas puestas. Son parte de los principios de un caballero-.

-Y un caballero no sé mete en la relación de una pareja-.

Sakura se levantó furiosa y se fue. Gaara sonrió, estaba todo saliendo mejor de o que pensaba. Miro a Sakura, era una lastima que se hubiera cortado el cabello, pero seguí siendo igual de hermosa que siempre. Sonrió de una forma tan dulce que cualquiera que lo hubiera viste se hubiera enamorado de esa sonrisa, enseguida se levanto y tomo la caja que había dejado en el suelo, el era el encargado de los fuegos artificiales y estaba sacando de la bodega los fuegos artificiales.

-La princesa... necesita a otro caballero-.

Sakura comenzó a atender a los chicos que llegaban de la otra escuela, su calida sonrisa, a pesar de mostrarla para personas que no conocía era muy sincera. Al igual que Haruhi esas dos llamaban mucho la atención. Todo mundo notó su parentesco, aunque el corte de cabello y el diferente vestuario era lo que las diferenciaba. Neji sonrió de lado, y luego su mirada se encontró con una mirada chocolate, enseguida dio media vuelta y se fue a la cafetería, la cual estaba enviando las tartas y los cafés.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de estar ayudando con los fuegos artificiales el debía de ir al club de soccer. A penas había entrado, sin embargo el capitán del equipo, un tipo que le caía de lo mejor, aunque no era tan serio y tan educado, era muy buen amigo, amable y muy hiperactivo. Sin embargo odiaba a su amigo, a Sasuke Uchiha, ese odio no era porque el chico fuera popular, eso le daba lo mismo, tampoco tenía que ver con que fuera el hijo del director, no tenía que ver con su dinero ni fama, era algo aún más importante para él. Esa Sasuke Uchiha no era el mejor caballero para Sakura Haruno, la princesa necesitaba a un mejor caballero.

Mientras giraba la pelota de soccer entre sus manos caminaba hacía el club. Se detuvo al ver a la princesa en un recorrido junto con Haruhi, ambas estaban guiando a un grupo de diez estudiantes de la escuela Amaterasu. Sonrió de lado cuando vio mover los labios de la princesa y señalar los puestos que habían puesto los clubes y los diez estudiantes se dispersaban para pasar a los diferentes lados, la vio suspiro por el agotamiento y luego sonreír y chocar las manos con Haruhi. Se separo de la ventana y soltó la pelota y comenzó a jugar con ella en el pasillo mientras avanzaba, claro, tenía cuidado de no usar mucha fuerza.

-Presidente... ¿podría decirme donde esta el club de anfitriones?-.

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz un tanto rara, se escuchaba sensual y algo estimulada. Se agacho para tomar la pelota y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-A los estudiantes de Amaterasu se les tiene prohibido entrar a los edificios de estudio de nuestra escuela-.

-Pero... presidente...-.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba contra la pared y una tipa de cabello castaña casi se le subía encima. Frunció el ceño, estaba contra sus principios quedarse ahí, así que decidió pasar sin que se dieran cuenta y evitarse problemas, también lo haría rápido, sus principios también le prohibían escuchar conversaciones ajenas a él.

-Presidente...-.

La escucho gemir y no pudo evitarlo, simplemente miro, cuando volteo vio a la chica trepada al presidente y ambos se besaban con fogosidad, abrió los ojos con asombro. Apretó luego los puños al igual que los dientes, se fue de ahí totalmente furioso, molesto, estaba completamente enojado, como nunca. Entre los principios de un caballero, engañar a tu princesa era algo imperdonable.

-_Maldito Uchiha_-.

.

.

.

.

-Maldita sea, te dije que te alejaras-.

Sasuke empujo por tercera vez a la tipa, la había acompañado solo porque era la vicepresidenta del comité escolar. Pero eso había sido el colmo, la muy seriecita había terminado por ser una ofrecida igual que todas las mujeres que conocía. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, la chica estaba en el suelo.

-¡Pero que te pasa!-.

-Lo siento vicepresidenta, pero no me ando con ofrecidas-.

-¡Tú...! ¡No soy ninguna ofrecida!-.

-Pues no lo aparentas. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí-.

Sasuke se separo de la pared muy molesto, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, después de todo la chica se estaba levantando sola.

-Después de todo los rumores son ciertos... andar con la plebeya prostituto te ha cambia... ¡Ah!-.

Le había tomado del cuello y la apretaba a la pared, la chica abrió los ojos muy asustada. Sasuke hizo una presión en su cuello y ella apretó los ojos y coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes de Sasuke que presionaban su cuello.

-¿Sabes? No seré ningún caballero con nadie, si ese alguien insulta a mi novia-.

-M-me... ¡Lastimas!-.

-Que te quede claro que no te voy a tratar bien si vuelves a insultar a mi novia-.

-No... Vo-l-ve-re a... ¡agh!-.

-No me importaría en lo más mínimo matarte ahora-. Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban todo lo que estaba diciendo, ella sintió en escalofrió por la columna. Sintió como Sasuke la soltaba y ella cayó el suelo con brusquedad y comenzaba a recuperar el aire perdido. -No regreses aquí, si quieres seguir viviendo-.

-Esa plebeya no es nada bueno para un millonario con tanta importancia como tú-.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses tú o los demás. Si ella es buena o mala para mí a tí que más te da-.

Sasuke siempre había odiado a las personas que se metían en su vida, claro, tenía algunas excepciones. Pero que esa regalada se metiera con su vida era el colmo. Le miro de una forma despectiva y se fue de ahí. Estaba totalmente molesto y las ganas de golpear a alguien si que las tenía, pero aun muy molesto no podía golpear a una mujer, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Cuando miro por la ventana pudo ver a Sakura y Haruhi caminando por los puestos que habían puesto los clubes. Sonrió cuando Sakura sonrió y le señalo a Haruhi un puesto de helados, verla lo había tranquilizado de sobre manera. Después de todo, solo necesitaba estar con Sakura para sentirse mejor.

.

.

.

.

-Director-.

-Pasa-.

Se adentro a la estancia y se sentó justo donde el director le indicaba. Este tardo unos minutos en mirarla, el director estaba mirando carpetas y revisando cosas en su computadora, se veía muy ocupado. Después de unos minutos el director dejo todo de lado y la miro.

-Necesito que firmes esto...-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Es la carta donde rechazas la beca que te dije-.

-Ah...-.

Sakura tomo la hoja, donde estaba una línea en donde claramente abajo decía "Interesado". Tomo el bolígrafo que el director le extendía.

-Sakura. Soy conciente que esta escuela puede compararse muy bien con cualquiera a nivel mundial. Y se que te esforzaste mucho por entrar aquí. Pero también debo aceptar que esa escuela es muy buena, ¿estas completamente segura que vas a rechazarla?-.

-Director, mi sueño era entrar a esta escuela, no a otra, estoy completamente de acuerdo-.

-Entiendo-.

Sakura firmo el papel y enseguida se lo entrego al director. Fugaku metió la hoja en un fólder. Sakura se quedo ahí, lo había duda mucho porque sabía perfectamente que esa escuela era buena, pero se había esforzado tanto para entrar a ese colegio como para ahora dejarlo ir así como así.

-Director... Sasuke... ¿Qué sucede con él?-.

Fugaku miro a Sakura, se dejo caer totalmente en la silla y luego coloco las manos en el escritorio. Sakura lo miro fijamente.

-Sakura. No quiero que seas la novia de mi hijo-.

Sakura miro atentamente al director. Se lo tenía que esperar, aunque fuera muy lista y todo no dejaba de ser una plebeya. Bajo la cabeza.

-Sakura. Quiero decirte que no es porque seas de clase media ni nada de eso. Es más, me encantaría que formalizarán una relación-.

Sakura alzo el rostro total y completamente extrañada. Fugaku dejo escapar un suspiro y Sakura se dio cuenta que era algo más allá de lo que se imaginaba, era algo que además no le agradaba o no lo agradaría.

-¿Director?-.

-El problema no radica en que me desagrades Sakura. El problema es que Sasuke se ira en su cumpleaños dieciocho. Pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo se vaya. Así que si formalizo una relación con alguna chica de clase alta el tendrá que quedarse. Se lo que piensas, que eso es algo muy sucio, pero es necesario-.

-Pero Sasuke-kun nunca permitirá que...-.

-Lo sé. El logro que la chica que sería su pareja en su cita matrimonial cancelara todo-.

-Director. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun quiere irse?-.

-Porque Sasuke sabe que su madre no esta muerta y el decidió buscarla en el momento que se graduara-.

-¿La mamá de Sasuke-kun esta desaparecida?-.

-Si. Incluso aunque tu no dejes a mi hijo, estoy seguro que el te dejara para buscar a su madre-.

-Ya veo...-.

-Lamento contarte todo esto Sakura. Pero necesito pedirte un favor-.

-Un favor...-.

-Acepta la beca y ve a Londres-.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura se fue enseguida término todo-.

-Ah-.

Sasuke salió del salón y comenzó a buscar a Sakura. La encontró mirando distraídamente un partido que tenían los del club de soccer con los del club de soccer de Amaterasu. Llego y le tomo la mano sorprendiéndola, Sakura le miro y luego le sonrió abiertamente.

-Sasuke-kun-.

La chica se lanzó a su cuello a abrazarlo, Sasuke la estrecho y le beso la sien. Sakura se separo de Sasuke y este se dio cuenta que a un llevaba su traje de anfitriona, pero se veía muy guapa, así que no dijo absolutamente nada sobre su vestimenta.

-Sasuke-kun. Tengo que contarte algo...-.

-¿Algo?-.

-Si, es sobre...-.

-¡Eh! ¡Teme, Sakura-chan!-.

Naruto llego y se echo encima de Sakura. Después de que Sasuke le dio un gran golpe Naruto se bajo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro miro la cancha.

-Les hemos ganado, esa escuela... Amaterasu jamás nos ha podido ganar. Y ahora menos, nuestro jugador estrella nos hace las cosas más fáciles. Claro, el otro jugador estrella, yo soy el primero y el que esta ahí es el segundo, es muy bueno-.

Cuando Sakura miro ahí sintió que todo se le venía abajo, no podía decirle a Sasuke que el segundo jugador estrella del equipo de soccer estaba tratando de conquistarla, pero si no se lo decía sería peor después. Trago saliva y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y sintió que Gaara volteaba y le sonreía, bajo la mirada, ese chico de verdad no se iba a dar por vencido. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando el chico le sonrió a Sakura.

-Vámonos Sakura-.

-Ah... ¡Si!-.

Aunque Sakura seguía a Sasuke de cerca esta estaba molesto como para sentirla, incluso por un momento pensó que Sakura no le seguía, solo le basto mirar a la izquierda para darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí junto a él y eso le hizo sentir tan bien que se dio media vuelta frente a ella provocando que ella chocara con él y la abrazo por la cintura, no importaba en lo más mínimo que todos le mirarán, solo quería sentirla aún más cerca.

-Sa-sasuke-kun…-. Nerviosa y avergonzada abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura y recargo su cabeza fuerte en su pecho, sintiendo su calor. Si algo podía decirle a ese tal Gaara es que Sasuke no era un caballero, Sasuke nunca tendría los principios de un caballero… porque Sasuke era un príncipe su príncipe.

-Te necesito más cerca… te quiero totalmente cerca…-.

Susurros, susurros que solo tocaban sus oídos y que la avergonzaban con cada palabra, eso era explícitamente lo que ella creía, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke se refería a _eso_, pero ella no podía hacerlo, aún no podía, de que quería _eso_, claro que quería, pero no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo se junto más a él, a tal punto que todos los que pasaban ahí desviaban la vista ante tal escena tan intima.

-Sasuke-kun… creo que tendríamos que irnos de aquí, todos nos miran…-. Susurro tan bajo que Sasuke tuvo que agudizar sus oídos hasta entender bien la frase.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta que te vean conmigo…-.

-¿Marcando territorio?-. Bromeo ella.

-Solo me gusta que se enteren que tú eres mía…-.

-No se si eso es bueno para ti… Recuerda que yo soy una…-.

-Una de las personas más importantes para mí, y la persona que más necesito-.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Suspiro y separándose se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron de ahí. Sakura confesaba que estaba nerviosa, Sasuke era más grande que ella, pero ella a un no quería tener un acercamiento tan intimo con él… le daba mucha vergüenza y si eso fuera poco a un recordaba que había perdido la virginidad de una forma poco buena, le hubiera encantado perderla con el y no con Sai, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Sasuke, y este se detuvo, en medio de un pasillo, totalmente desierto.

-Antes que preguntes nada… No quiero que tengamos aun relaciones, no tienes que preocuparte por nada-.

Se mordió el labio inferior, él la conocía tan bien.

-No… no estaba tan preocupada… solo… estaba… confundida y algo triste-.

-¿Triste?-.

Y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba recargada en la pared, con Sasuke sobre ella, no lo había notado, cosa que se le hacía extraña, pero simplemente respondió, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y pego la frente en su pecho, después de todo, le encantaba su olor, era tan… exquisito y atrayente, tan propio de alguien como él.

-No me siento tan bien… al saber que yo… ya no… soy…-.

Escucho que Sasuke gruñía por lo bajo y cerró la boca, sintió como Sasuke la separaba de sí y luego sintió que la cargaba en forma nupcial, eso le hizo tanta gracia que una sonrisa afloro en su sonrojado rostro.

-No me interesa que ya no seas virgen… No te mentiré, me hubiera gustado ser yo el de tu primera vez… Pero mientras estés aquí, conmigo, lo demás me da igual-.

-Te entiendo… pero, ¿por qué me cargas?-.

-Hmp… Solo… déjate llevar…-. Sasuke sonrió de lado y sin más comenzó a caminar, Sakura era tan ligera que cargarla no le costó nada.

Sakura coloco cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y cerró los ojos, no sabía donde la llevaba y de verdad no le importaba, mientras fuera Sasuke sabía que podía confiar.

Cuando Sasuke la dejo en su alcoba, después de besarla y decirle que la vería más tarde ella se echo a la cama. No iba a irse, no iba a aceptar la beca, de eso estaba segura, aunque Sasuke se fuera ella estaría ahí, para él. Sabía que tal vez pudiera equivocarse, incluso tal vez ahora mismo estaba viviendo una fantasía, pero que más podía esperar, Sasuke… era más que un caballero y… se sorprendió… se sorprendió mucho al verse a si misma pensando en Gaara.

Se dejo caer en la cama, había sido un día agitado, una semana agitada, un medio año sorprendentemente agotador. Sonrió, a pesar de todo, había conocido a buenos amigos, a Sasuke y había podido hacer frente a todos esos problemas que había dejado en el pasado, escucho tres toques a la puerta y se levanto saltando, estaba contenta, pero cuando abrió la puerta la sonrisa se le borro.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

El pelirrojo simplemente dio un gran paso provocando que ella retrocediera unos dos pasos, cerró la puerta tras de él y lo vio mirando todos lados hasta que al final paro en ella, y la miro con tal intensidad que Sakura coloco sus brazos sobre su pecho, sentía que la mirada le estaba quemando.

-¿Ne-necesitas algo?-. Se apresuro a decir, mientras que trataba de decirle que se fuera.

-Si, necesito convertirme totalmente en tu caballero-.

Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta cuando lo vio acercarse y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo al baño, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar la puerta se cerro con brusquedad y sintió el brazo de Gaara a un lado de su mejilla, trago saliva y volteo nerviosamente, y lo sintió tan cerca que decidió voltear la cabeza y sintió la respiración de el sobre su cuello, alertando todo sus sistema y provocando que se sonrojara.

-Vamos… voltea, necesito besarte para terminar mi pacto de caballero-.

-No-no puedes... ¡Aléjate!-.

-¿Por que? Yo, con mucho gusto princesa, seré tu caballero-.

-No… Gra-gracias. Yo ya tengo un caballero-. Sintió los labios de Gaara sobre su oído, y enseguida sintió todo el rostro caliente, eso era demasiado, era ¡demasiado!

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-.

-S-si-. Titubeo, estaba muy ocupada tratando de separarlo de ella, había colocado sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero el era tan duro y fuerte, ¿por qué nunca decidió entrenar su cuerpo? No, mejor quiso estar encerrada para toda su vida en las bibliotecas.

-Hmp… el no se compara conmigo. Yo te llevare a un paraíso al que nunca querrás abandonar-. Lo sintió alejarse, pero solo lo hizo para tomar su mentón y hacerla voltear el rostro, trago saliva, al ver la seriedad en su rostro, estaba tan decidido que la asustaba.

-No… no gracias-.

-Además, el ya te ha mentido-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí. Tu fiel caballero te ha engañado. ¿No se supone que los caballeros debemos de ser leales?-.

-No… No trates de hacer quedar mal a Sasuke-kun delante de mí, es una forma muy baja para querer llamar mi atención. Te prohíbo que hables mal de él-.

Esta vez estaba molesta, suficiente con aguantar sus acosos como para que ahora tratara de hablar mal de Sasuke. Con toda la fuerza que pudo lo empujo logrando separarlo de su cuerpo. Gaara lo medito, se le decía a ella sobre Sasuke probablemente lloraría, y prefería que ella lo odiara a verla llorar, así que… decirle sobre lo que había visto estaba totalmente negado.

-Sakura… solo quiero ser tu caballero. Aquel que te cuide a ti, solo a ti y a tu corazón-.

Sakura miro a Gaara un tanto sorprendida y enseguida negó con la cabeza, Gaara dio un paso al frente y Sakura retrocedió uno, debía haber otra forma para que él dejara de molestarla con sus acosos.

-Y cuando te digo que quiero ser tu caballero, me refiero a tu caballero, no tu novio ni nada parecido-.

Un tanto pensativa Sakura retrocedió un paso más hasta quedar en el centro de la alcoba, Gaara se acerco lo suficiente, solo un paso de distancia los separaba, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Que te parece si mejor… ¿somos amigos?-.

Gaara sonrió de lado y asintió, para que en un rápido movimiento abrazara a Sakura por la espalada, Sakura se tenso y la idea de separarlo de si rondaba su cabeza, pero Gaara solo la abraza, era solo un abrazo y nada más. Sonrió de lado y comenzó a elevar sus manos a la cintura de Gaara…

-Sakura… Creo que se me ha olvidado mi carte…-.

Sakura volteo a la puerta al igual que Gaara, eso no… podía estarle pasando a ella.

_Algo que debe saber todo caballero… Los principios son lo más importante, y uno de los principios más importantes: Jamás abrases a una chica con un príncipe arrogante como novio._

* * *

_**Siiiii… Por fin termine este capitulo. Bueno, ya saben, nunca abrasen a las chicas que tienen un novio tan celoso como Sasuke.**_

_**Este capitulo… lamento decirles es el antepenúltimo para el final. El final esta cerca y yo ya lo estoy esperando, al menos creo que solo faltan dos capítulos más, no lo sé, podría hacer otro, quien sabe.**_

_**Bien, con esto termino el capitulo, agradezco todos sus reviews. Y sobre lemmon… pues no sé… lo estoy pensando muy bien podría ser, quien sabe… depende de que tan ocupada este, como hace una semana que entre a la escuela los profes enseguida te dejan tarea y todo eso, pero ya veremos.**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_-Necesito que me acompañes… no puedo enfrentarlo sola-._

_-Ya te lo dije, yo siempre estaré ahí, para ti-._

_-Gracias-._

_-Lo hago porque quiero, no debes agradecer nada-._

_-Lo he decidido, acepto-._

_-¿Cómo?-._

_-Acepto-._

_-Pero, pensé que…-._

_-No me necesita, ya no necesita nada de mí-._

_-…-._

_-Quiero pedirte algo egoísta-._

_-¿Dime?-._

_-Ven conmigo a Inglaterra-._

_**Sayonara.**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	5. Camino al nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Dulces de colores.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Camino al nuevo comienzo.**_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Gaara sonrió de lado y asintió, para que en un rápido movimiento abrazara a Sakura por la espalda, Sakura se tenso y la idea de separarlo de si rondaba su cabeza, pero Gaara solo la abraza, era solo un abrazo y nada más. Sonrió de lado y comenzó a elevar sus manos a la cintura de Gaara…_

_-Sakura… Creo que se me ha olvidado mi carte…-._

_Sakura volteo a la puerta al igual que Gaara, eso no… podía estarle pasando a ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo bastaron cinco segundos para terminar en el suelo. Ella había ido a parar al suelo, había caído golpeándose su trasero, mientras Sasuke estaba sobre Gaara y lo sostenía del cuello de la blusa blanca. Sakura trago saliva cuando pudo ver en los ojos de Sasuke un brillo sombrío e incluso algo siniestro y sádico, Sasuke había mal interpretado todo, absolutamente todo.

-Ya me cansaste. Me importa una mierda el echo que seas un jugador estrella del equipo de soccer, no te voy a permitir que toques a Sakura. Pedazo de imbécil-.

Sakura estaba estática, no podía moverse y no sabía porque, fue entonces cuando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Gaara le hizo tensarse a un más. Gaara miraba desafiante a Sasuke, de tal forma que Sasuke se enojo más, hasta el grado de que comenzó a apretar su agarre en la camisa de Gaara.

-¿Ahora me reclamas a mí? Yo no hice nada malo. No como tu que te atreves a engañar a la princesa-.

Sakura, quien seguía en el suelo, se levanto rápidamente y los miro a los dos desde arriba, miro primero a Sasuke y luego clavo su mirada en Gaara, retrocedió un paso y justo sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el closet, Sasuke aflojo el agarre y miro a Gaara en una mezcla de ira y confusión.

-No seas hipócrita. Desmiénteme, y dime que tú no te estabas besando a la vicepresidenta de Amaterasu-.

Sakura sintió que un escalofrió lleno de dolor le atravesaba desde los brazos hasta el pecho, miro a Gaara y luego a Sasuke, y lo que vio la dejo a un más abatida, los ojos de Sasuke estaban llenos de culpa…

**SAKURA POV'S**

Cuando Sasuke me miro lo hizo con culpa, estaba afirmando lo que Gaara le había dicho, toque mi mejilla y no pude creerlo, estaba llorando. Miro a Gaara quien me miraba también, con un poco de dificultad, el también me miraba con culpa, eso era lo que no había querido decirme, ya lo entendía, lo entendía todo.

-Sakura, eso no es…-.

-Ya entiendo… yo…-.

Salí corriendo, nunca me hubiese imaginado algo parecido, yo… no esperaba nada igual o parecido viniendo de Sasuke, yo lo quería tanto que incluso ahora sentía que Gaara mentía, pero Sasuke no se había esforzado por negarlo y eso era lo peor de todo.

**FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S**

Sasuke miraba la puerta y se levanto rápidamente, pero al instante sintió que le jalaban del pantalón, Gaara se levanto y lo miro directamente, su mirada lo retaba, el idiota pelirrojo lo estaba retando. Frunció el ceño y cuando estaba por reanudar su camino sintió como él jalaba su saco.

-Que te quede claro que ella… a partir de ahora, ya no es más tuya-.

Y con esto, Gaara salió de ahí, dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca, no podía estarle pasando esto a él, no podía estarle pasando, era la primera vez que quería a alguien en serio y ocurría eso, miro a la puerta y por Kami, no tuvo el valor de salir y seguir a Sakura, había algo dentro de él que le decía, que si había sido su culpa todo eso, se golpeo mentalmente y corrió tras Sakura y… _Gaara_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura se detuvo se percato que ya estaba en la azotea del edificio "B", comenzó a recuperar el aire perdido, soltó varios sollozos, muchos sollozos y cayó al suelo, sus rodillas chocaron contra el concreto y le dolió, pero no le importo, estaba tan destrozada que el dolor físico no le importaba, se abrazó, coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, no sentía nada, en ese momento, no sentía nada, solo el dolor en la garganta por tener un nudo ahí y el dolor que sentía por el engaño, no podía sentirse peor.

-Lo siento, de verdad… no deseaba decirte nada-.

Alzo la vista y unos ojos aguamarina le regresaron la mirada, se sintió repentinamente llena de calor, esos ojos solo le expresaban calor, se acerco a él pero enseguida negó y se quedo ahí, no quería aceptar su calor, no quería aceptarlo, pero entonces sintió como el le rodeaba con ambos brazos y le brindaba todo su calor, y lloró, lloró incluso más que cuando Sai le había hecho eso, lloró tanto que… cuando Sasuke los miro a través del cristal no tuvo el valor de acercase, estaba perdido.

El día siguiente Sasuke se levanto muy temprano, las clases se reanudaban y las oportunidades para ver a Sakura eran bajas, enormemente bajas.

Cuando llegó a su primera clase se encontró con Sasori y Naruto riendo como idiotas, sin ganas se sentó al lado contrarió de ellos, no tenía ganas de tener contacto con nadie, solo quería estar con Sakura y nada más.

A un riendo Naruto y Sasori se acercaron a él, Naruto se rió a un más fuerte y se resbalo, cayendo en el acto, Sasori se rió a un más y una vena en la frente de Sasuke demostró lo muy fastidiado que estaba. Naruto se levanto a un riendo y coloco un brazo en la espalda de Sasuke, recargándose de él, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Sa… Sa… Hahahaha…-. Sasori volvió a reír, la paciencia de Sasuke se iba de poco a poco.

-Escu-hahaha… Ya, ya me calmo-. Naruto suspiro y luego miro a Sasuke divertido. –Escuchamos algo muy gracioso que no podemos creer. ¡Que Sakura había terminado contigo! Casi me hago pis-.

Sasori se calmo y miro a Sasuke divertido, pero luego vio en su mirada una mezcla de ira, mal humor, desagrado, molestia y… dolor.

-No hemos terminado-.

Respondió, osco, borde y frió, y Naruto y Sasori entendieron el mensaje oculto, incluso Naruto lo entendió: _No hemos terminado… __**aun**_. Naruto trago saliva y miro a Sasori, interrogando con la mirada, preguntándole un ¿Qué hacemos? Sasori coloco una mano sobre la mesa y miro a Sasuke, seriamente.

-¿La has engañado?-.

Era temprano y solo ellos tres estaban ahí, Sasuke miro a otro lado y negó con la cabeza, Naruto se dio cuenta que era la verdad a medias y Sasori notó que algo malo había pasado y que _**no**__ había sido __**culpa**__ de Sasuke_.

-La estúpida vicepresidenta de Amaterasu me besó y un tipo me vio… le dijo a Sakura y… ella se fue… no la he visto desde ayer-.

-¿Y por qué no la buscas? Digo… ¿lo has intentado?-.

-Cuando fui tras ella… él idiota estaba consolándola…-.

-Ósea que te faltaron huevos para hablarle-. Dijo Naruto.

-¿Se podría saber de quien estamos hablando?-. Pregunto Sasori y Sasuke miro a Naruto.

-Tu idiota del fútbol…-.

-¿Gaara? No te creo…-.

-Pues créelo imbécil, el fue-.

-¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de él?-. Pregunto Sasori, extremadamente serió, Naruto se puso igual, un brillo, el brillo de la venganza brillaba en los ojos color miel de Sasori, aunque Naruto se veía un poco incrédulo.

-Claro que no… esto lo arreglare yo mismo-.

Sasori miro a Sasuke y luego miro a Naruto, algo no andaba bien en todo eso y ambos lo presentían, algo malo iba a pasar y eso sería malo, sería malo para Sasuke.

Cuando su horario de clase termino Sasuke se fue al dojo donde tenía sus entrenamientos de Karate. Ese día entreno solo, no deseba golpear a alguien gravemente, estaba muy molesto y se desquitaría con quien fuera. Sasuke se sentó en una esquina, observando a todos entrenar, hoy estaba más estricto de lo común y eso todos lo notaban. Sasuke estaba cabreado, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con las piernas recogidas Sakura se tapo bien con las sabanas, después de sus clase se había ido a encerrar en su alcoba, no sabía cuanto, pero sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, acostada con el uniforme y sin hacer nada. Fue entonces que la puerta fue abierta con algo de brusquedad, se tapo totalmente el cuerpo y el rostro, pero sintió como alguien le jalaba las sabanas, ella se aferro a ellas.

-No-. Dijo lentamente y algo molesta, no quería salir de esa cama, jamás.

-Sakura, si esto iba a suceder preferiría que siguieras con el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha-.

Sakura se levanto de golpe y sonrojada miro a Gaara, por un momento pensó que era Ino, inmediatamente una mueca de tristeza se poso en su rostro, y miro a Gaara a los ojos, y cada vez que lo miraba una seguridad y calidez extrañamente trataba de entrar a su cuerpo pero ella lo negaba, no podía ser feliz, no sin Sasuke a su lado, desvió la mirada, comenzaba a tener miedo a esa mirada tan calida y tan protectora hacía ella. Gaara extendió la mano y Sakura alzo la vista.

-Me tienes a mí, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo-.

Sakura sonrió a penas y tomo la mano que Gaara le ofrecía, estaba aceptando su ayuda, lo estaba aceptando.

-Necesito que me acompañes… no puedo enfrentarlo sola-.

-Ya te lo dije, yo siempre estaré ahí, para ti-.

-Gracias-.

-Lo hago porque quiero, no debes agradecer nada-.

Sakura sonrió un poco más y Gaara le sonrió también, eran amigos y él era su protector a partir de ahora, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Gaara quería apoyarla y Sakura quería sentir que alguien estaba con ella, quería que Gaara y esa calida mirada estuvieran con ella, no lo quería y no quería ser egoísta, pero Gaara era tan lindo con ella que simplemente estaba aceptando todo eso.

-No quiero ser egoísta Gaara… Y te diré la verdad, yo a un…-.

-Amas a Sasuke y lo sé y ya te lo dije, no quiero que seas mi novia ni nada parecido, yo quiero que tú seas feliz y yo quiero conseguir tu felicidad-.

-Y yo también quiero que seas feliz-.

-Y lo seré, pero eso será hasta que tú seas feliz-.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-.

Gaara sonrió y soltando a Sakura miro el techo de la alcoba y luego la miro.

-Mi educación es un tanto antigua, fui educado para proteger a alguien que fuera importante para mí, siempre había entendido por ese alguien importante que tendría que ser mi novia o algo por el estilo, pero ahora se que estoy equivocado. Por un tiempo pensé que jamás la encontraría, que jamás encontraría a esa persona importante. La razón por la que nadie iba a la azotea del edificio "B" era porque yo estaba ahí, los chicos que me veían fumar solo me veían y luego se iban, nunca me decían nada y eso me daba igual. Pero tú, inconscientemente me hablaste, e inocentemente me dijiste todo eso-.

-Entonces…-.

-Solo las princesas se preocupan por las verdaderas cosas, inconscientemente, conscientemente, simplemente, son así y tú, tu eres la princesa que yo he decidido cuidar, no importa que no seas mi novia como lo había pensado, pero yo he tomado la decisión de cuidarte a ti-.

Y Sakura, solo pudo sonreír, porque era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Gaara, su sonrisa y su cariño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y nadie se atrevía a molestarlo, poco a poco los demás fueron abandonando el dojo de Karate. No podía creer que fuera tan cobarde, Naruto tenía razón: _la faltaban huevos para hablarle_. Frunció los labios y se puso de pie y cuando se volteo la vio, con la mirada hacía el suelo, pero eso no fue lo que le afecto, si no el echo de verla con el imbécil hijo de puta de Gaara. Frunció el ceño y miro con ojos afilados a Sakura, quien, al ver esa mirado no hizo más que morderse el labio, Sasuke jamás le había mirado de esa forma… no, corrección, cuando ayudo a Sai cuando estaba herido ya le había mirado así, pero eso había sido hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-. Apenas pudo decirlo, tenía miedo.

Sasuke asintió lentamente y miro a Gaara, quien entendió el mensaje y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él… debía de irse, eso no le concernía. Dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta corrediza tras el, Sakura se sentó en sus rodillas y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, uno frente al otro.

-Creo que... a un no estamos listos-. Comenzó Sakura.

-Sakura... Sobre lo de...-.

-No. Ya no importa... solo... Ya paso-.

-Pero quiero decirte lo que pasó-.

Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke no supo que pensar de ello.

-Creo que nos hemos precipitado demasiado. Todo ha sido muy rápido. Creo que un "Te amo" fue algo repentino, para los dos-.

-Para mi no lo fue, yo lo decía enserio-.

-Yo igual... Pero debemos ser francos. Después de Sai no he tenido muchas experiencias en el amor y tu... no te has tomado el tiempo para conocer como es una verdadera relación-.

Y aunque Sasuke lo quiso negar...

... Sabía que era verdad.

-Tienes razón-. Comenzó él.

Sakura elevo la vista...

-Lo mejor sería que termináramos-. Finalizo.

Y luego la bajo, ¿Terminar? Ella no... Su copete le cubrió el rostro, dos mechones negros se coloran en su rostro, ella no quería terminar, pero Sasuke lo había dicho... y tal vez, tenía razón.

-Si... Es lo mejor-. Sakura se levanto y giro. -Entonces... Terminemos-.

A paso lento salió del dojo. Sasuke apretó los dientes, ¿Qué narices estaba diciendo? El no quería terminar con ella, Sakura realmente le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Pero ni siquiera la detuvo, en ningún momento hizo un ademán de detenerla era el fin y maldita sea, se sintió peor que nada.

En ese momento, Sasuke sintió que lo había perdido todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Vamos Sakura!-.

-Si-.

Jadeante Sakura retomo la marcha, estaba más que cansada y todavía le faltaba dar tres vueltas más, Ino estaba fresca como una lechuga, como si las cinco vueltas que ya habían dado no fueran nada. La peor semana de su vida, las chicas perseguían a Sasuke como si fuera miel y ellas las abejas, las chicas le miraban y se reían de ella y los chicos ahora si le miraban perversamente.

Y lo peor…

Era el hecho de ya no estar cerca de Sasuke.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión, así que ese día iba dispuesta a decirle todo a Fugaku, aunque aun sentía que estaba tomando una decisión demasiado idiota, pero que más daba, era lo mejor, o al menos eso era lo que sentía. Al término de las clases se dirigió a su destino. Ni si quiera iba a la mitad del camino cuando alguien se paro frente a ella y le abrazo, no se le hizo extraño, Gaara llevaba haciendo eso desde que había llorado en sus rodillas por el rompimiento de ella y de Sasuke, le decía que ese abrazo era para demostrarle que el siempre estaría con ella, y claro que no dudaba de él.

-¿A dónde vas princesa?-.

-Con el Director-.

-Mmm…-.

-No puedo decirte para que… Pero si lo deseas puedes acompañarme-.

-¿Es algo serió?-.

-Puedo que lo sea-.

Gaara asintió y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Sakura, la veía un poco sería y algo distraída, todo indicaba que estaba apunto de hacer algo que cambiaría su vida. Cuando menos lo sintió ambos estaban dentro sentados frente a el director, Fugaku parecía un poco sorprendido por la repentina visita, claro que el estaría igual.

-¿Sucede algo importante?-.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. –Es sobre la beca-.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-.

-Lo he decidido, acepto-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Acepto-.

-Pero, pensé que…-.

-Sasuke y yo hemos terminado hace ya una semana, y deseo comenzar desde cero-.

Gaara miro a Sakura, sin creer lo que ella le decía al Director. ¿Irse? Ella no podía irse. En ese momento Gaara se sintió idiota, él sabía que en el momento que Sasuke ya no estuviera con ella, Sakura tomaría desiciones precipitadas, justo como esta.

-Sakura…-.

-Así que por favor, dígame si puedo aun aceptar esa beca-.

-Aun puedes-.

-Entonces por favor, permítame aceptarla-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No te molestes, pensaba decírtelo-.

-No estoy molesto por eso, estoy molesto por ser un idiota y haber creído que estarías bien con todo lo respecto a Sasuke-.

Sakura rió y Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Respecto a eso estoy muy bien, no tienes que dudar sobre ello-.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas irte?-.

-Porque quiero un nuevo comienzo. Aquí comencé una vez, pero deseo hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Aún creo que esto no esta bien-.

Sakura se recostó y miro el cielo cubierto por finas estrellas. Gaara hizo lo mismo a su lado. El suspiro sonoro procedente de Sakura le hizo voltear a mirarla, el volteo a mirarla, Sakura estiraba una mano hacia el cielo, como si deseara alcanzar una estrella, lentamente dejo caer la mano, era como si, con esa sola acción, Sakura le diera a entender que ya había perdido toda clase esperanza y Gaara temió por ello, los sueños de Sakura, era lo único que deseaba cumplir más que nada en el mundo, si ella perdiera sus sueños, Gaara se declararí simplemente incompetente, no habría podido cumplir la tarea de cuidar a su princesa, de cuidarla a ella y a sus sueños.

-No me necesita, ya no necesita nada de mí-.

-…-.

Así que todo se trataba de eso. Definitivamente podría declararse de incompetente, ella había perdido toda clase de sueños, en el momento que perdió a Sasuke, ella había perdido todo. La mirada de Sakura seguía fija en el estrellado cielo, el quiso decirle que él si que la necesitaba y que estaba más que seguro que Sasuke también.

-Quiero pedirte algo egoísta-.

-¿Dime?-.

-Ven conmigo a Inglaterra-.

Sorprendido miro a Sakura, debía de estar de broma, porque el simplemente no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, como lo había dicho, tenía principios, y sabía que él con Sakura solos en Inglaterra… sería como si en ese momento Sakura le estuviera pidiendo que se casara con ella. Pero Sakura no parecía estar bromeando. Pero en ningún momento eso lo pareció egoísta, ella había perdido más de lo que estaba pidiendo, el haría lo que fuera por recuperar un poco de lo perdido por Sakura.

-Sabes que si me lo pides así, lo haré sin dudarlo-.

-Lo siento, entonces olvi…-.

-Iré contigo-. Le corto.

-¿Cómo? Sabes que no tienes que hacer lo que no quieras-.

-Quiero hacerlo-.

-Gaara…-.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-.

-Al término del semestre-.

-Bien-.

Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo antes de dejarla ir para siempre. A comparación de Sasuke, Gaara estaba realmente dispuesto a humillarse, irse para siempre de Japón y aceptar cualquier petición de ella, realmente la quería demasiado, realmente, la amaba demasiado.

Pero sabía que nada debía de cambiar entre ellos, el destino era algo tan impreciso, pero en ese momento el sabía que el destino de Sakura… no estaba de ninguna manera con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin miro extrañada a Ino y luego vieron salir a Tenten, todas llevaban una nota en la mano y sospechaban que todas decían lo mismo. Al **término** del _semestre_ les había llegado una carta a las tres diciéndoles que su castigo había finalizado y que en cualquier momento podían regresar a sus antiguas habitaciones. Ino se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y si vamos a preguntarle a la secretaria?-.

-Tal vez ella pueda decirnos que esta pasando-.

-Si, pienso lo mismo, es mejor que vayamos a preguntar-.

Las tres se dirigieron donde estaba la secretaria y se extrañaron cuando vieron salir al director, era extraño verlo en las vacaciones del semestre, que contaban de dos semanas, el director solía irse, aunque Sasuke siempre se quedaba. Se acercaron a la directora y colocaron sus notas en su escritorio y ella comprendió que exigían saber la razón por la que se les había quitado el castigo _antes de tiempo_, sonrió.

-Ha sido la última petición de Haruno Sakura-.

-Esa imbécil-. Dijo Karin, auque de verdad le estaba muy agradecida si no hubiera sido por ella nunca hubiera conocido a Suigetsu.

-Espera-. La silencio Tenten.

-¿Última petición?-. Pregunto Ino.

-Si, Haruno Sakura ha hecho su traslado ha Inglaterra. Se marcha hoy-.

Ino miro a Karin, Tenten miro a Ino, Karin miro a la secretaria y luego las tres partieron a buscar a Sasuke, asegurando que este no sabía nada de nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Hoy, que por fin había podido dormir profundamente alguien, estaba tocando su puerta de una forma molesta y brusca, quien mierda toca su puerta a las… ¡7:20 de la mañana! ¡En el primer día de vacaciones! Se levanto totalmente mal humorado y abrió la puerta de un jalón.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos cuando vio a Karin, Ino y Tenten frente a su puerta, se quito de en medio y las dejo pasar. Enseguida cerró la puerta e Ino se acerco lo suficiente como para poder ver la perfección de la piel de su rostro, muy cerca.

-Sasuke-kun, es sobre Sakura…-.

Bien, que esto comenzaba a tonarse serió. -¿Le paso algo?-. Pregunto preocupado, sin poder evitar no demostrarlo

-No, bueno si…-. Tenten carraspeo la garganta y Sasuke la miro.

-Lo que Ino esta tratando de decirte es que: Sakura se va hoy mismo a Inglaterra-.

Si Sasuke se sorprendió no lo demostró, solo su copete tapo sus ojos y luego alzo de nuevo el rostro, tal calma en Sasuke no era buena señal.

-Supongo que termino por aceptar la beca que le dieron-.

-¿Beca?-. Preguntó Ino.

-Si, hace un par de meses le había llegado una beca de Inglaterra-.

-Pe-pero… ¿No harás nada?-.

-No hay nada que hacer, yo no tengo ya nada que ver con ella-.

-Bueno, sabemos que ustedes terminaron pero…-. Tenten comenzó.

-Sasuke-. Sasuke miro a Karin, quien, en todo el rato, se había mantenido callada y al margen de la situación. –Tú debes saber que yo siempre te quise, siempre te ame, y nunca me molesto demostrártelo siempre, incluso hice muchas cosas por ti, hice todo lo que pude por ti-. Ino y Tenten le miraron mal, pero Karin miraba de una forma muy determinada a Sasuke. –Si tú dices que no importa, si tu no estas dispuesto a hacer todo por Sakura, entonces yo entiendo que Sakura jamás fue diferente de las demás para ti, que jamás fue importante y que desde un principio no valió la pena haber venido aquí. Con todo lo que has dicho, comprendo que jamás amaste de verdad a Sakura. Tú una vez me dijiste que detestabas a la gente que mentía cínicamente, pero no a los que mentían a los demás, si no así mismos. ¡¡¡Ahora yo te digo que tú eres realmente detestable!!!-.

Ino miro asombrada a Karin al igual que Tenten y el mismo Sasuke, todo quedo sumido en profundo silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Lo siento chicos, ya estoy aquí-.

Sakura miro a Fugaku y le sonrió. Negó con la cabeza y se acerco a él.

-Fugaku-san, aun falta Gaara… me dijo que iría al baño, pero ya se ha tardado bastante-.

-No debe tardar, al menos no debería de tardar mucho-.

-Supongo, iré a buscarlo, no tardo-.

Sakura dejo sus maletas a un lado de Fugaku y de los guardaespaldas de este. A paso tranquilo comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido Gaara. En el momento que salió del campo de visión de Fugaku Sakura se permitió titubear su desición e inclusive hundirse en melancolía y depresión, cuando subiera ese avión Sakura no volvería a ver a Sasuke, se detuvo entonces. Si no quería irse ¿entonces por qué se iba? Es que ya no podía cambiar de opinión, ya no podía, no era capaz de retractarse.

-No quiero irme…-.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas-.

Rápidamente volteo el rostro y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, un jadeante y desordenado Sasuke estaba frente a ella, oh no, eso si que era lo que no quería, que Sasuke la viera así, se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, pero no podía detenerlas.

-No te vayas Sakura, te necesito-.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba, cuando Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos se sintió morir, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no lo tocaba? No lo sabía, pero como lo había extrañado, ella misma pego su cuerpo a Sasuke, y es que cada célula de su cuerpo había funcionado por el calor de él, ella también lo necesitaba.

-Yo… no puedo rechazar ahora… ya he aceptado la beca-.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos, ladeo el rostro y entre cerro los ojos, Sakura también entre cerro los ojos cuando el aliento de Sasuke se mezclo con el suyo, y termino de cerrar los ojos cuando los labios de Sasuke se sellaron con los suyos. La caricia sube de los labios de Sasuke la tranquilizo hasta el punto que no le importo estar haciendo un espectáculo en medio del aeropuerto internacional. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke la pego a su cuerpo y ella se pego a él.

-Entonces, si no puedes quedarte, iré contigo-.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

-Quiero estar en tu camino, si tu camino es un nuevo comienzo, entonces yo comenzare contigo, te amo-.

-Y yo lo que más quiero es empezar contigo, te amo, te amo Sasuke-kun-.

A Sakura siempre le habían gustado los buenos momentos, aunque también aprendía de los malos y de los tristes, era como comer dulces de colores, un dulce verde podría representar sus celos, un dulce rosa sus sentimientos y probablemente un azul su frustración, no importaba, porque siempre aprendía a tomar el lado positivo.

-Verde, amarillo, rojo, rosa... no importa, con que siempre estés aquí todo da igual-.

Dijo concluyendo sus pensamientos, el sabor ya no podía importarle, junto con Sasuke, simplemente esos momentos, le sabrían bien, como los dulces de colores.

-¿De que hablas?-. Contesto sin entender.

-Nada-.

Gaara sonrió de lado, era tan obvia, el destino ya había jugado sus cartas, desde el principio, desde que Sasuke miro por primera vez a Sakura a través de las rejas del instituto Kimori Yume, desde el momento que el había decidido que esa chica era linda, y desde el momento que había decidido decirle eso a Sai, aun consciente del odio mutuo de ambos, desde ese momento el destino había jugado sus cartas.

Todo había sido hecho por el…

¿Qué más se podía hacer?

Absolutamente nada, solo cumplirlo al pie de la letra, esperando llegar al final de su laberinto y permitiéndose disfrutar de la compañía de aquel ser querido.

Lo obvio del asunto solo le hizo sonreír aun más, extendió el boleto de avión a Fugaku y tomo sus vacias valijas y camino fuera. A dentro, Fugaku estiro el boleto de avión a Sasuke, Fugaku se había declarado perdedor desde el momento que Sakura había declarado haberse enamorado de Sasuke, ya no podría retener más a su hijo, si sabía que lo único que lo retenía era aquella chica.

Lo demás, solo se puede dejar al destino, quien se encargaría de guiarlos, por el _camino al nuevo comienzo_.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**~*°(Fin)°*~**

**DULCES DE COLORES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_Y se acabo… o por dios, no lo puedo creer, les juro que pensé que jamás terminaría un fic, casi quiero llorar._

_Pues, solo puedo agradecerles por haber leído esta pequeñísima continuación, obviamente, pondré un epilogo, cuando, no lo se, estoy terminando de leer un par de libros y pues, dependiendo de cómo estén, pues subiré el epilogo._

_Yunmoon agradece a todos los lectores y a los que subieron un precioso review, sin más que decir Yunmoon se despide_

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Dulces de colores.**

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_**Y cuando comenzó el principio…**_

* * *

Chocaba los dedos contra la madera, ya empezada de nuevo. Cuando comenzó a vivir con ella esperaba que las peleas no fueran tan frecuentes, pero esa pelirrosa tenía que ser tan problemática… así diría Shikamaru. Algo cansado ya de la misma discusión, se levanto de la silla y tomo su chaqueta roja, una perfecta combinación con su cabello rojizo. Ella paro al instante y lo miro.

-Si sales por esa puerta, juro que te mato-.

-Mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero me he cansado que me grites todo el tiempo. Haruhi, soy hombre, no puedo lavar la ropa correctamente, no puedo, ¿comprendes? Por eso te dije que contratáramos a alguien, pero te niegas a hacerlo-.

-Pero es tu culpa Sasori, tú siempre estas a fuera y cuando es tu turno lavar lo haces sin que te importe-.

-Es que no me importa… es solo ropa-.

-No era solo ropa, era mi ropa… imbécil-.

-Hagamos esto. Me marcho y punto, ¿te parece?-.

-No, no me parece-.

-¿Entonces que quieres?-.

-¡Que estés más tiempo conmigo!-. Haruhi cubrió su boca con las manos y ladeo el rostro, Sasori la miro muy interesado.

-¿Qué sucede Haruhi?-.

-Que comenzáramos a salir ha sido solo iniciativa tuya… pero siempre me dejas sola. Cuando saliste del instituto y te marchaste no dije nada y seguí saliendo contigo. Pero esto es absurdo, siempre estas a fuera, nunca estas conmigo-.

-Lo siento Haruhi… de verdad lo siento-.

Y así terminaba siempre, Sasori se disculpaba y la abrazaba y ella fruncía el ceño, esta vez ya era suficiente. Antes, en el instituto, muchos le habían dicho que Sasori nunca saldría con niñas, porque a él no le gustaban, pero después de conocerlo y después de estar con él esos meses inevitablemente había surgido una atracción y ahora eran novios, pero el tiempo parecía haber aburrido a Sasori, a ella misma. Con los siete años de relación ya parecían estar fastidiados.

-Es tiempo aun… Sasori-.

-Lo sé, lo he estado pensando, creo que ya es tiempo Haruhi-.

-Si…-.

-Vamos a Inglaterra-.

Haruhi lo miro, Sasori sonrió, probablemente la única equivocada era ella, Sasori parecía muy confiado, parecía feliz, mucho más que otros días. Probablemente la única fastidiada era ella.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Y por qué no Francia?-. Dijo divertida.

-Porque… tenemos el vivo ejemplo de que una relación puede funcionar a la perfección en Inglaterra, ¿no?-.

-Oh cierto… hablando de ello, ayer llego esto. Creo que al final, iremos a Inglaterra-.

Haruhi extendió una tarjeta perfectamente envuelta con un listón color plata. Una elegante invitación. Sorprendido miro el sobre color dorado, el material parecía costar bastante, maldito Sasuke, siempre compraba como si el dinero le saliera por todo el cuerpo, como si plantara cinco centavos y salieran cinco mil dólares. Miro a Haruhi.

-Pues… empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Inglaterra-.

Haruhi sonrió, después de todo no eran los únicos que se habían quedado en Japón, solo Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara y Hinata se habían ido a Inglaterra, mientras Naruto, Suigetsu y Karin se habían ido a Francia, quien sabe, y probablemente volvían a encontrarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Colgó cuando la llamada se desvió al buzón de voz, ya había pasado media hora desde que le estaba llamando. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a marcarle, ya era la quinta vez que pasaba lo mismo, Hinata se enojaba porque el no le llamaba seguido y entonces dejaba de contestarle, ¿pero que quería? No tenía mucho tiempo, con el trabajo, y aparte el equipo no tenía tiempo, además, Hinata debería de comprenderlo, él mismo le había prometido que la alcanzaría en Inglaterra, pero Hinata no parecía entender.

-¿Diga?-.

-Hinata-chan, por favor, no me cuelgues-.

-Ah… eres tú Naruto… ¿dime?-.

-Escucha y no interrumpas, ¿bien?-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Ya termine con el equipo, iré contigo a Inglaterra-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Voy a Inglaterra-.

-Pero… ¿el trabajo y el equipo?-.

-Te lo dije Hinata-chan. Solo son negocios, y el equipo solo era temporal, mientras conseguían sustituto. Ya esta todo arreglado-.

Y esa era la verdad, pero la otra cara de la verdad era que el tiempo se había alargado y llevaba separado de Hinata por dos años, lo comprendía a la perfección, el también la extrañaba mucho, demasiado.

-Naruto-kun…-.

Por Kami-sama, cuanto había anhelado que le llamara de nuevo así.

-Te extrañaba mucho Hinata-chan… gracias por contestarme-.

-Necesito que estés lo más pronto posible-.

Naruto se preocupo, sonaba desesperada. -¿Sucede algo malo?-.

-No, una invitación de Sasuke-kun…-.

-¿Invitación?-.

-Si, en una semana… Sasuke-kun se casa-.

Naruto sonrió, ya estaba ansiando llegar a Inglaterra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observo detenidamente los balances de ese mes, todo parecía estar en orden… aunque había algo que no cuadraba en el área de almacenes, ya tendría que preguntar que pasaba ahí. Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se levanto al instante. A sus veintitrés años nunca había llegado tarde y esperaba no comenzar ahora. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la oficina, los empleados le saludaban con respeto y el les regresaba con una mirada o un asentimiento. Cuando estuvo a fuera de las instalaciones se percato que su esposa le esperaba ahí. Cuando ella le miro se despego de la pared y le saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no entraste?-.

-Quería esperarte aquí, ¿te molesta?-.

-No me molesta-.

-Por cierto, el vuelo sale en dos horas, así que tenemos que irnos ya-.

-Cierto, me pregunto que tal estará Sakura con todo eso-.

-Neji… Yo creo que ella estará bien, a pesar que Sasuke se fue, él le dijo sus planes de casarse… aunque ella esta furiosa creo que esta bien-.

-¿Crees que asista a la boda, Tenten?-.

-Por supuesto. Ella estará ahí… no se si puntual, pero estará ahí-.

-Vamos Tenten, sube al auto-.

-Si…-.

Tenten se acercó a Neji y le dio un corto beso. Puede ser que entre todas esas relaciones, la suya haya sido la más madura, en comparación con la de Haruhi y Sasori, por su puesto que la suya era muy madura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro en diferentes ángulos pero algo no le estaba pareciendo, mierda, estaba segura que este modelo si le gustaría, pero algo no le gustaba. Rompió en pedazos el papel y coloco una nueva hoja de dibujo. Piensas en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas. Se repitió, si pensaba en cosas bonitas, quien sabe y en uno de esas conseguía lo que quería.

-¡Ino!-.

La punta del lápiz se rompió y ¡adiós inspiración!

-¿Sai? Corazón, bebe… querido… ¿Sabes lo mucho que me estaba esforzando para esto? ¿No, verdad?-.

-Lo siento Ino, es que ha llegado algo desde Inglaterra-.

Con velocidad se acerco al chico que estaba parado aun en el umbral del estudio. Sai soltó una risita cuando sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Es una invitación de boda!-. Miro los nombres de la invitación y sus ojos brillaron más. -¡La invitación de boda de Sasuke y Sakura! Oh por Dios, tengo que comprar los boletos, un vestido y… oh Dios… tengo muchas cosas que hacer-.

-Ino, espera… eso ha venido departe de Sasuke, esto es de Sakura-.

Ino tomo de nuevo con brusquedad el sobre y lo miro. Lo abrió con una sonrisa radiante y luego comenzó a llorar.

-¿Ino?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sakura quiere que sea la madrina… Tengo que comprar un vestido aun más bonito-.

-Si…-.

-Y entonces…-.

-¿Si amor?-.

-¡Que esperas. Ve por los boletos, yo iré por mi vestido!-.

-Si… como ordenes… señora-.

-Vuélvelo a repetir y prometo romper tus deditos-.

-Nos vemos luego amor-.

Sai salió de ahí y sonrió mientras se colocaba una sudadera, así que boda, quien lo hubiera dicho… eso que no se habían visto en bastante tiempo.

-Sasuke y Sakura… Jajaja… sueno muy bien-. Dijo dejando la invitación sobre la mesa de la sala e iba por los benditos boletos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, pero solo fueron cinco segundos de perder la compostura y enseguida se acomodo y comenzó a sentir como trabajaban en su maquillaje, quitar maquillaje y poner otro, abrió los ojos y se miro al espejo, sus labios fueron delineados con un tono rosado claro, haciendo un perfecto contraste con su cabello rojizo, se levanto cuando terminaron de aplicarle el maquillaje y se quito la chaqueta y tomo la nueva muda de ropa, entro a su camerino y se quito el traje negro con blanco que llevaba y comenzó a colocarse el vestido rosado y las botas grises, se coloco el collar de la amatista lila claro y los aretes de tanzanita lila azulosa, salió de su camerino y se acercaron a retocarle el maquillaje.

-Bien, preciosa, recuéstate en el sofá, coloca la mano sobre el brazo y sobre el dorso de tu mano coloca la mejilla izquierda, has que me derrita con esa mirada y sonrisa tuya-.

Ella asintió y acato la orden, los fotógrafos acomodaron cada parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus pies, sus manos, sus largo cabello en rizos, sus manos y al final le indicaron como sonreír, sus ojos brillaron durante el flash y al final de ellos, su sonrisa coqueta conquisto totalmente al fotógrafo, el hombre atrás de la cámara miro alucinado a la pelirroja y sonrió, su talento era asombroso, ella era preciosa, pero era una lastima que aun no superaba del todo a su modelo estrella.

-Bien, ahora siéntate, junta las piernas y coloca un pie sobre la mesa, sonríe, Karin-.

Nuevas fotos fueron tomadas con gran precisión, nuevos trajes, nuevo maquillaje y joyas variaron en esa sesión de fotos. El pasar de las horas se hizo evidente, pero la intromisión de un chico fue lo que hizo fin a la sesión de ese día.

-¿Puedo llevármela?-.

-Si, justo terminamos ahora, por cierto, ¿ha llegado la invitación a ustedes? Sasuke Uchiha tuvo la gentileza de mandarme una invitación-. Comentó el fotógrafo mientras acomodaba su cámara. –Quiere que tome las fotos para su boda-. El fotógrafo hizo una mueca graciosa y Karin rió.

-Si, ha llegado a casa. Pero…-. Comentó Karin sin saber como explicar lo otro.

-Parece que Sasuke a dejado totalmente excluida a Sakura, ella… debe estar muy molesta por todo… digo, Sasuke se fue y ahora regresa y le dice que va a casarse porque quiere…-.

-Si, eh tratado de hablar con ella, pero nadie ha podido contactarla, es que… Sasuke es un egoísta-.

-Supongo que no podemos opinar del todo, Sakura lo ama y Sasuke solo regreso a Inglaterra para casarse con ella, solo hay que ver que va a pasar-.

-Supongo que… Sakura estará radiando felicidad…-. Dijo Karin con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba a Suigetsu en sus brazos y le daba un elegante beso lleno de cariño y calidez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ese bastardo! El muy cretino se ha creído mucho y ha decidido todo por su cuenta. Solo ha llegado a casa a decirme: "Este sábado, a las cinco, la dirección esta ahí dentro, si intentas huir iré por ti". Si cree que puede largarse por cinco años y regresar como si nada esta muy…-.

-¿En lo cierto?-.

-Si…-. Susurro apenada y bajando su rostro sonrojado, aun sostenía en sus manos la caja que contenía el anillo, estaba temblando… temblando de pura felicidad.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?-.

-Mañana-.

-¿Irás?-.

-No lo sé… él sabe que se fue cuando yo lo necesitaba… aun lo amo, pero… de verdad lo necesitaba conmigo…-.

-¿La encontró?-.

-Si… Sasuke encontró a su madre en Francia, murió un día después…-.

-Te necesita-.

-Lo sé Gaara… ¿pero que pasara contigo? He sido tu familia por todo este tiempo y por mi culpa ninguna chica quiere acercarse a ti… lo siento mucho-.

-No seas boba…-.

-¡Pero es cierto! Y no lo entiendo, yo siempre les digo que solo soy tu amiga-. Dijo haciendo un mohín que a Gaara se le antojo muy tierno.

-Es que las intimidas Sakura, eres demasiado hermosa-.

-¡Gaara!-.

-Es la verdad. No por nada por poco te raptan en Francia, ese fotógrafo quería hacerte un monumento, te llamo su modelo estrella y por meses se negó a fotografiar a otra mujer que no fueras tú… Hasta que le presentaste a Karin. Pero aun me pregunto, ¿por qué te negaste a seguir como modelo?-.

-Porque… no quería que Sasuke me viera, ni en revistas… Y supe por Sasori que el estaba comprando cada revista en la que yo salía, además, no tenía tiempo, sabes que en la oficina no tenía descanso para nada-.

-Ya veo…-.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara, se que te gustaba Mitsuri, pero en cuento me vio… ella… lo siento mucho-.

-Ya te dije que no importa, si Mitsuri se ha ido es porque no sentía nada por mí-.

-Claro que lo sentía, claro que le gustabas… solo fue mi culpa-.

-Princesa… tú solo tienes la culpa de hacerme feliz-.

Sakura se sonrojo, habían pasado muchos años desde que el le llamaba princesa, hasta le sonó extraño. Si, Sakura siempre había sentido una cierta posesión por Gaara, el era su caballero, ella misma se lo había creído en el momento que Sasuke había tomado una mochila, dinero y había ido en la búsqueda de su madre, y Gaara había llegado a su salvación. Sasuke se había ido justo en el momento que Haku, su querido padre había muerto. Cuando Sakura recordó ese día bajo un poco la cabeza, su padre había muerto y al día siguiente Sasuke se había marchado, todo había sido muy rápido, Sakura apenas había podido soportar la perdida de su padre para que al día siguiente Sasuke se marchara.

-Levanta la cabeza Princesa…-.

Y Fugaku había tomado control de la situación, había tomado la tutoría de Sakura… Sakura aun recordaba como su madre había llegado por ella, Sakura jamás le había tenido rencor ni nada de eso, pero Sakura se había negado a irse con ella, Haruhi no le había visto mal, Haruhi la comprendía.

-Mi madre quería que estuviera con ella… siempre me negué a verla… Sin embargo Sasuke la a invitado a la boda, si ella no asiste yo la entenderé, yo misma he provocado todo-.

-Sakura… Tu madre ira, te lo aseguro-.

-No sé a cuantas personas más ha invitado, con decirte que me siento una invitada más en esa boda-. Sakura rió, pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Sakura?-.

-Cuando vi a Sasuke… sentí como si… el ya no sintiera nada por mi, como si casarse conmigo fuese solo una obligación, incluso… de verdad sentí como si no fuera a casarse conmigo. No sé que piensa, no sé que sucedió, no sé como se siente, santo cielo, no se que es él ahora. No sé si le siguen gustando los tomates y sigue odiando las zanahorias. No tengo idea si quiere aun los dorayakis que le preparaba y si sigue detestando el café que se preparaba por la mañana… no sé quien es él ahora… lo siento tan lejos que duele su ausencia-.

-Entonces no vayas, déjalo y… se mía. Yo siento cosas por ti, tú me gustas. Sabes lo que pienso, sabes que me sucede y sabes como me siento, sabes que es lo soy ahora, sabes lo que me gusta y disgusta, sabes lo que quiero y lo que detesto, estoy contigo y solo para ti-.

Sakura se congelo en su asiento, estaban en su departamento, solos y… sabía perfectamente lo que Gaara quería hacerle entender, muchas veces le había dicho lo mismo.

-Gaara…-. Susurro.

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces Sakura, millones. Cuando amas a una persona, cuando realmente la aprecias y sientes todo por esa única persona, no necesitas otra motivación, no necesitas más, solo conócelo de nuevo, ¿qué tiene de malo conocer de nuevo a una persona? Nada, no tiene nada de malo. Si Sasuke cambio, solo conócelo de nuevo, ¿comprendes?-.

-Es cierto… lo siento-.

-¿Para cuando es la boda entonces?-.

-Mañana-.

-Entonces ponte guapa y sonríe en tu último día de soltera-.

-¿Vamos a hacer juerga?-. Soltó Sakura sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Gaara.

-Por supuesto-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algo no andaba muy bien… Sakura no había ido a buscarlo desde que le había dado el vestido y el anillo de compromiso ella no había ido a discutirle, la conocía muy bien como para quedarse tranquilo. Como sea, le había advertido que si huía irá por ella y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa amenaza.

Termino de anudarse el moño del traje, maldita sea el momento que decidió invitar a toda esa bola de imbéciles. Pero sabía que no lo hubiera hecho Sakura le habría odiado el resto de su vida, bien, podía aceptar el alboroto de la bola de imbéciles por Sakura.

-Todo sea por ella-.

Naruto había aceptado a la ultima hora ser el padrino, a Sakura le había encomendado buscar la madrina, tal vez y se lo preguntaba a Hinata… aunque tenía entendido que Ino era su mejor amiga, incluso podía pedírselo a Karin, después de todo se habían vuelto amigas después de que le ayudo con el trabajo de modelo, ¿o desde que le presento a su esposo Suigetsu? Quien sabe. Ella lo había averiguado, más bien, el bocazas de Sasori se lo había dicho, que él compraba cada revista donde le veía, Sakura había parado su carrera como modelo y se había centrado en su carrera de diseñadora, esa niña.

Cuando llego al lugar que había alquilado, todo sea por Sakura, se repitió, sintió un abrazo que casi lo estranguló, frunció el ceño, no podía ser menos que el pesado de Naruto.

-¡Tema! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y Sakura-chan?-.

-¿Qué nunca has ido a una boda? Imbécil-.

-Ya, lo siento-.

-La novia aparece después-.

-Si aparece-. Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, otro imbécil.

-Hola, Sasori-.

-Sasuke… hace tanto-.

-Si-.

-¿Y entonces… la novia viene?-. Dijo otro, o era su imaginación o todos los imbéciles decidieron aparecer en bola.

-Hmp… Suigetsu-.

-Pues conociendo a Sakura seguro viene a reclamar, ¿no?-. Dijo otro, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Sai-.

-Primito-.

-Piérdete-.

-Huy… alguien esta desconfiando…-.

-Por supuesto que no-.

-Sasuke-kun… Hola-.

-Hola Hinata-.

-Cuidado Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme esta sintiendo los síntomas del abandono-.

-Cierra la boca dobe-.

-Claro que Sakura vendrá, trío de cabezas hueca-. Dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, por eso Karin le caía bien, desde que le dijo molestia… aunque al principio eso no se lo había tomado tan bien para su orgullo.

-Ella tiene razón, imbéciles-.

-Auch… eso dolió-. Dijo Suigetsu mirando a la rubia Yamanaka.

-Así que ya decidieron venir a darle el pésame a Uchiha-. ¿Acaso los hombres habían decidido hacer un complot en su contra? Y él que pensaba que eso harían las chicas.

-Cállate Neji, claro que Sakura vendrá-. Y Tenten hizo aparición… si, en definitivo, todo salió diferente a lo que él creyó.

-¿Una apuesta chicas?-.

-Por supuesto-. Contesto Haruhi sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y los dejo con su estúpida apuesta, claro que Sakura iría, si no él iría a buscarla… Mierda, ¿y si se iba con Gaara? Negó con la cabeza, se estaba comportando como un imbécil, claro que vendría… y si no mataría a Gaara.

-Uchiha-.

Sasuke volteo el rostro, Gaara estaba sentado desinteresadamente en una silla del frente, alzo una ceja, al menos sabía que si Sakura no iba no había sido por él.

-Sakura no vendrá-.

Maldito, lo vio sonreír y luego negar con la cabeza.

-Era broma… Uchiha-.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, como quien no quiera la cosa pero sin embargo lo hace.

-¿Cómo estaba?-.

-Enojada… ¿No esperabas que estuviera contenta no?-.

Si que lo esperaba.

-Ah dicho que vendrá… pero quien sabe, ya sabes que Sakura es muy indecisa-.

-Hmp… Gracias por cuidarla-.

-No lo hice por ti… pero agradezco que lo reconozcas-.

-Por cierto… invite a tu amiguita-.

-¿Qué?-. Gaara lo miro sonrojado, Sasuke sonrió y se levanto cuando vio al encargado de la boda acercarse. –Suerte… imbécil-.

Gaara volteo y estaba seguro que la baba se le salió…

-Lo siento… Gaara-.

-Mitsuri…-.

-Es que yo… pensé que tu y Sakura-san, lo siento-.

-Vas a ser mi novia… ¿cierto?-.

-Si…-. Gaara le tomo de la mano y la sentó a su lado, ahora si que podía entregar a Sakura aunque no estaba muy convencido que Sakura se entregara feliz.

La marcha nupcial, el momento crucial de la boda. Sasuke no pudo fingir y decir que no estaba nervioso. Gaara sonrió, ¿de verdad pensaba que Sakura no iría? Si será imbécil. El corazón de Sasuke bombardeo mucha sangre cuando la vio ahí, sonrojada y con las manos a los lados pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio de manos de quien iba.

-¿Papá?-.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba entregando a Sakura Haruno, mierda, con decir que no podía creérselo. Fagaku la dejo frente a él y Sasuke le sonrió a su padre y sin poder creérselo su padre hablo.

-No te la mereces… pero ella te quiere-.

-Lo sé… papá-.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, Sasuke dijo acepto y Sakura dijo si quiero. Su vida se sintió completa con solo esas dos palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura soltó otro bufido, había aceptado pero no por eso iba a aceptar terminar la noche con él, además, Sasuke estaba bien en la "Juerga" con todos sus antiguos amigos, ella solo estaba intentando concentrarse en ver a los demás bailar, ¡Ella también quería bailar!

-Sakura-.

Alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió, la había visto, pero no había hablado con ella.

-Mamá-.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-.

-Ammm… si-.

Ella se sentó, Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda.

-Enhorabuena por la boda-.

-Gracias-.

-Estoy segura que te irá muy bien. Tu padre y yo… no podíamos funcionar-.

-¿Por qué? Siempre me pareció que ustedes dos hacían buena pareja-.

-Era eso, éramos tan parecidos que chocábamos siempre. Yo no podía soportar toda esa rutina… lo amaba tanto, pero no podíamos seguir así, discutíamos tanto que ya me sabía lo que me diría-.

-Papá te quería-.

-Y yo también-.

-Antes de morir… papá dijo que te buscara y que te dijera que siempre había estado de acuerdo contigo… Que no podrían ser-. Era triste, pero eso había dicho.

Su madre sonrió. –Enhorabuena… me voy hija-.

-Si-.

Su madre se puso de pie, era el adiós definitivo, ella lo sabía, su madre no iba a regresar, seguro se iba a Francia y continuaba con su carrera de modelo, tal vez algún día la vería, quien sabe, el destino siempre tiene tantas cosas.

-¿Nos vamos?-.

Frunció el ceño.

-Con dos condiciones-.

-Dime-.

-Una… yo decidió a donde ir-.

-Es justo-.

-Dos… Quiero dos hijos-.

-¿Solo dos? Yo quiero como diez-.

-¡Sasuke!-.

-Bueno… seis-.

-…-.

-¿Cuatro?-.

-Tres-.

-De acuerdo… aunque quien sabe y en una de esas no salen doble-.

-Cierra la boca-.

-Yo también quiero pedir dos cosas-.

-Dime-.

-Una… Quiero que te vistas muy sexy…-.

-Bu-bueno-.

-Dos… No quiero que te vayas jamás-.

-¿Pero que dices? Quien se fue fuiste tu no yo-.

-Pero quien quería irse primero eras tú-.

Sakura rió y dejo que Sasuke la carga en forma nupcial. Dios, lo amaba tanto que acepto casarse con él y eso que no lo había visto en tanto tiempo.

-Por siempre-.

-Por siempre-.

-Por cierto… quiero una tercera cosa-.

-Hmp… Dime Sakura-.

-Quiero muchos dulces de colores todos los días-.

-Lo que tú digas-.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke le regreso la sonrisa.

-¡Hey chicos!-.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto.

-¡Enhorabuena por la boda!-.

-¡Enhorabuena!-.

Sakura rió y Sasuke no pudo evitar no sonreír. Y eso que todo comenzó por un juego y al final, ella termino como su vida.

-Te amo Sakura… Pero sigues siendo molesta-.

-Jijiji… No cambiaría eso jamás-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Llego el final.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**°|Dulces de colores|°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias a todo por estos maravillosos reviews y a todos los que leyeron este fic.

**Arigatō gozaimasu**

**Yunmoon se despide**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


End file.
